Balancer
by HarbouringLies
Summary: The Storm Hawk's defences are the toughest of all sky nights. That's until a new danger beggins within the Storm Hawks themselves! Oddly enough- these new dangers start with Piper. Yet Stork broke all of his promises to make sure her secrets came to life.
1. Chapter 1

"FINN I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Piper.

"What have you done this time Finn?" asked Aerrow.

"Hmm what, ah you'll see" replied Finn.

"Finn how many times do I have to tell you" screamed Piper.

"Tell me what?" said Finn.

"Not to go into my room and go through my things!" shouted Piper.

"What I haven't been in your room all day" Finn said as he raised his voice.

"Sure, sure, you just told me and I quote '_you'll see_' once I had asked you what you had done to make Piper scream " snapped Aerrow.

"Ok, ok I did say that but I thought she had found the mess I had left out for her in her lab not in her room" Finn said defensively but also with a snicker as he thought about Piper's lab and know her room being messed up.

"Finn this isn't a joke if I find out you took it! I swear to god" growled Piper.

"Wow, the kind caring Piper threatening someone, someone off her own team" Finn said as he broke down into sarcastic tears.

"No Finn it's not a threat" replied Piper.

"Good" said Finn.

"It's a promise" snapped Piper.

"Exactly, wait what" cried Finn.

"You heard me, it's a promise" said Piper.

"Guys, guys split it up, Piper I'm sure the mess isn't that bad, and if it is I'll get Finn to do it by himself" said Aerrow.

"Aerrow have you even been listing to this convocation?" asked Piper.

"Yes why do you ask" said Aerrow.

"I only ask because I specifically said there was no mess but someone not looking at anyone in particular Finn, took something of mine!" shouted Piper.

"Yer Aerrow if you weren't to busy looking at Piper instead of listing you would probably no this" snickered Finn.

"WHAT" screamed both Aerrow and Piper in sink. Piper's and Aerrow's face both went red only the difference was Piper's went red because of how angry she was, and Aerrow's went red because of how embarrassed he was.

"Funny, anyway what was taken from your room?" asked Finn.

"Ha, it's not like I need to tell you, I know it was you who was in my room" said Piper.

"Piper there's no need to beat Finn in his own game" said Aerrow.

"Oh yer, what would that be?" asked Piper.

"Sarcasm" said Aerrow.

"Ha, ha very funny" Piper said in a sarcastic tone.

"My point, anyway, Piper what did Finn-

"WHAT" questioned Finn.

"Let me re-faze that what **was** taken?" continued Aerrow.

"When I was a little girl-

"We don't need the whole life story we just need to know what was taken so us men on this ship - wait the men plus Aerrow will find it" said Finn.

"Real funny Finn, anyway like I was saying, when I was little my mother gave me a special crystal, it was a crystal only members of my family on my mother's side could activate, it means a lot to me it's the last thing I have to remember her by" Piper said before running off.

"FINN" Aerrow shouted before pushing Finn against the wall with a big thud.

"Oh hi Aerrow, what can I do for ya" shuttered Finn.

"If I find out that you did take the crystal you'll wish you had never been born, got it!" asked Aerrow with that much aggression Finn didn't argue.

Aerrow let go of Finn's collar and ran after Piper just as he did Stork came in holding a crystal he was so busy studying the crystal he didn't notice that Finn was in the room, but once he did he attempted to hide the crystal behind his back.

"Pathetic" said Finn.

"Oh hi stork what's behind your back?" asked Finn.

"What, nothing just scratching it" said Stork.

"Hm, ok anyway I can't believe that Piper and Aerrow thought that I would take some stinking crystal!"Said Finn calmly but you could tell he was annoyed.

"Yer, umm Finn I took the crystal" whispered Stork.

"You WHAT, I just spent the last 10 minutes arguing and taking threats, and it turns out you took it, wait until I tell Aerrow, but before I do why did you take it?" Said Finn.

"I took it because I have a feeling that Piper I hiding something from us, something big" Stork said and as he did he got a slight twitch in his eye.

"How big?" asked Finn.

"Well umm" shuttered Stork.

"Stork how big" asked Finn becoming more impatient.

"Bigger than our destinies to defeat Cyclonis" whispered Stork.


	2. Chapter 2

(Aerrow's POV.)

As I raced after Piper a lot of thought rushed through my mind things like. Why hasn't Piper told me about the crystal? And Piper normally completes and wins arguments with Finn not runs off half way through, something about this crystal really gets to her and I'm gonna find out! My thoughts cut to a stop when I realised I was at Piper's door to her room. I could hear Piper's cries they were being muffled because she had been shoving her face into her pillow.

"Piper, are you ok? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Go away Aerrow!" Piper shouted.

"Please Piper I need to talk to you" I said.

"No" Piper argued.

"Piper I'm coming in" I said before opening the door. I was welcomed by a crying Piper, Piper was sitting on her bed with her pillow being hugged between her arms, and her legs were kneeled up into her chest.

"Aerrow I told you to stay out" she said without turning to face me.

"I know but Piper you're and extremely close friend to me and to see you upset is ripping me to pieces, please tell what's wrong" I said and as I did Piper looked up. I walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"Piper, we tell each other everything and to think that you wouldn't tell me about a crystal that evolves around you family it makes me wonder, why you haven't told me about that crystal" I said.

"You were never meant to find about that crystal, I promised your mother" Piper whispered

"WHAT" I shouted as I stood up.

"My mother that impossible my mother died when I was four and we met when we were 8, it's just not possible!" I continued to shout that it's not possible over, and over again until I was stopped by Piper.

"Aerrow will you stop it, you think it can't be possible than your mother succeeded she never wanted you to know about- oh no I've said too much, Aerrow leave" Piper said.

"No I'm not leaving you, not after all you said" I said in a stubborn tone like a 2 year old.

"LEAVE" Piper shouted and as she did she sent out a energy wave and I was thrown across the room and when I landed I could of sworn that Piper began to glow but only for a second, once the energy wave stopped Piper looked around her room than at me, she looked as if she was in shock, after a minuted Piper grabbed a teleporting crystal and teleported somewhere in Atmos.

"PIPER" I screamed as I jumped up, I ran out of Piper's room and as I was about to run onto the bridge I heard people talking. It was Stork and Finn. I pocked my head in the door just enough to see that Stork had the crystal, so I quickly took my head from the door and walked onto the bridge.

"Aerrow, what happened to your clothes?" asked Stork. When Piper let out that energy blast my clothes got ripped a fair bit.

"Huh, um-"I was interrupted by Junko

"Stork there was a big energy blast a few minutes ago and the engines are beginning to fail!" told Junko. My face dropped, and Stork noticed.

"Aerrow do you know something about this?" Stork asked.

"Well, um, when I got to Piper she was in her room and didn't want me to come in, but after the argument her and Finn had I had to see if she was ok, anyway when I was in there we started to argue of something and she wanted me to leave but I wanted to know more about what she had told me, and then well um..." My voice turned into a whisper witch soon turned into nothing.

"Come on man what happened?" Finn asked.

"She sent of an energy blast that's why my cloths are so ripped" I mumbled.

"Oh no, Finn do you remember what I told you?"Stork asked.

"Yer why, wait do you think that they mean the same thing?"Replied Finn

"Yer, Aerrow what did you and Piper argue over?" said Stork.

"Not over Stork, about" I said.

"Ok then what did you argue about?"Said Stork sounding a bit less patient.

"Um" I mumbled.

"Aerrow your answer will determine if my suspicions" said Stork.

"When I asked about crystal and why she hadn't told me about it before she said...She said that I was never meant to find out because she promised my mum" I said.

"God, Aerrow where is Piper?" asked Stork.

"I don't know she used a teleportation crystal and know I don't know where she is" I mumbled.

"Finn that means she's probably with him, well need to search for her energy signal" Stork said taking leadership.

"Wait what, him, energy signal, what are you on about?"I asked.

"I'll tell you later but for know I need to ask you a question, do you love Piper?"Said Stork.

"What why do you need to know that?"I asked going bright red.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Stork before going to search for Piper's energy signal.

"We got a signal" yelled Stork.

"Head course for terra Atmosia!" Stork continued.

"Why would she be on terra Atmosia?" I asked.

"I have a pretty good idea" said Stork.

"Well tell me!" I began to shout.

"Aerrow calm down, Stork already said that he would tell you but first we gotta get Piper back on the ship" Finn said calmly. I couldn't believe it Finn had finally started to grow up. As we landed on terra Atmosia I had no idea how we were going to find Piper.

"Stork it's the middle of the nite how are we meant to find her?" I asked.

"No, Aerrow not _**we**_, me and Finn, you and Junko are staying here while me and Finn go looking for Piper" Said Stork.

"I know I'm going to regret it but fine but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming to look for her" I said.

"Fine, come on Stork let's go!" Finn said before running off somewhere on the terra.

(Finn's POV) 

"Hey, Stork how exactly are we meant to find Piper in an hour?" I asked

"Simple, we search all the bars that supplies karaoke and if we have no luck there well search all the bars" replied Stork.

"Really funny but how are we meant to find her?" I asked again.

"Looks like this is stop number one, and anyway I can sense her power, so either she's been here or she is here" said Stork before walking into the bar. Sure enough Piper was in there singing the only difference was 1. She was drunk 2. Her hair was different it was long and brown.

"Stork what's up with her hair?" I asked.

"Just listen to the song" Stork said and as I did a new song was beginning.

**You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do**

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you, and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many fears inside that are  
Just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me

I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
You're taking over me (taking over me)  
Taking over me.

At the end of the song everyone clapped and Piper walked off stage only to be greeted by some guy.

"Piper that was awesome aren't you glad you came and hang out with me for the nit instead of those storm ducks you hang out with" he said.

"Hey there the storm hawks and there my family but there so boring, I'm glad I came and hang out with ya" Piper said before kissing him. I walked over to them.

"Hey Piper, I think it may be time to go back to the Condor" I said.

"I don't know I'm having a lot of fun with my friend Bow here" Piper explained.

"Piper maybe you should go back to the Condor for the nite but are we still on for tomorrow?"Bow said.

"Ok, but write it on my hand cause I'm so wasted I might forget" Piper giggled.

After Bow had written on Piper's hand me and Stork began to get Piper back to the Condor, we had to do it fast because an hour was almost up. As we were getting back to the Condor Aerrow came running out, as soon as he saw Piper and Piper saw him her hair went back to blue.

"Piper what were you doing" Aerrow asked. Piper began laughing.

"Wow this ship plane thing is huge" said Piper before breaking down into a fit of laughter.

"Come on Piper lets get you to your room" Aerrow said before leading Piper to her room. A few minutes later Aerrow was back on the bridge looking really mad.

"Who is this Bow, and why is Piper going on a date with him tomorrow nite?" Aerrow asked.

"Aerrow you know how earlier today I told you I would tell you about what me and Finn were talking about well I think that now is the time" Stork said.


	3. Chapter 3

(Aerrow's POV)

"Aerrow, for some time now I have been suspicious about something, something about Piper" Stork started.

"And they are?" I asked.

"Shut up and listen" said Finn.

"Anyway, today those suspicions confirmed" continued Stork. After a moment of silence Stork continued.

"Piper is what you would call a Balancer; she keeps good and evil at balance, if Cyclonia was to win she would make sure that people with a good heart continue to help others, and if we are to win she would make sure people with a bad heart continue to do bad things" said Stork who was keeping to my surprise pretty calm.

"Then what does Bow have to do with this?" I asked.

"For a Balancer to keep both good and evil at balance she needs to be around both good and evil, a Balancer has what you could call a soul mate, in fact she has 2 of them, someone that is the guardian on good, someone withy a pure heart, and someone who is the guardian of evil, someone with a bad reputation and only looks out for themself and the Balancer.. I believe that Bow is one of Piper's soul mates... the bad one" whispered Stork. I grinded my teeth together so I wouldn't start to shout and swear.

"So that's why Bow told Piper to come back to the Condor" said Finn.

"Yes" replied Stork

"Hey Stork, I have a question" Finn began.

"Why was Piper's hair long and brown with Bow and when she saw Aerrow her hair when back to short and blue?" Finn finished.

"Huh oh that, that's how you know witch person she is with good or evil, wait did you say that it went back to blue when she saw Aerrow?" Stork questioned.

"Huh yer, why?" Finn said.

"Aerrow you know how I said that Bow was the 'bad boy' for Piper" Stork asked. I was in no mood to talk about _**him**_ and Stork could tell.

"Um anyway, I think that you might be the 'good guy' for her, I thought you might of been before that's why I asked you if you had feeling towards Piper, but after what Finn just told me I'm certain that you are pure hearted soul mate" Stork said. My frown instantly turned upside down.

"Stork if you're joking I'm going to hurt you" I said.

"I'm not joking, but to end with a serious note, I do know a lot about Balancers but Piper will know a lot more than me and if you ever come across Piper with brown hair she'll be and I hate to say it, act more sexy and she'll use her intelligence against you and she'll be extremely sarcastic, and Aerrow when a Balancer is with the other guy and Piper can't see you, you wont be attracted to her, the down side is Finn and guys like him will be" Stork finally finished.

"Um ok, I'm going to bed this is a lot of information to take in, in half an hour, nite everyone" I said. One by one we all began to say our good nites and went to bed.

_**The Next Morning!**_

(Piper's POV)

"Oww, my heads hurts, huh what's on my hand"

_**Piper, Meet me at our place, No arguments, Besides how am I meant to do a duet without my partner? 8 o'clock ok see ya then. From you best friend Bow.**_

That's rite I went and saw Bow last nite after arguing with Aerrow. How am I meant- wait I'm in my room, fully dressed, Great the guys probably came and got me while I was drunk, just great.

"Oh well, time to get dressed and call Bow to confirm our date, ha that's what Bow probably wants me to think"

(Aerrow's POV)

I lay in bed thinking about what Stork told me last nite.

Flash back.

"_Piper is what you would call a Balancer; she keeps good and evil at balance, if Cyclonia was to win she would make sure that people with a good heart continue to help others, and if we are to win she would make sure people with a bad heart continue to do bad things" said Stork._

"_Then what does Bow have to do with this?" I asked._

"_For a Balancer to keep both good and evil at balance she needs to be around both good and evil, a Balancer has what you could call a soul mate, in fact she has 2 of them, someone that is the guardian on good, someone withy a pure heart, and someone who is the guardian of evil, someone with a bad reputation and only looks out for themself and the Balancer.. I believe that Bow is one of Piper's soul mates... the bad one" whispered Stork_

Yep I just wonder if what Stork told me actually true.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Huh someone is knocking at my door.

"Aerrow, can I come in?"I know that voice.

"Aerrow" the voice asked again.

"Sure thing Piper" I replied, as soon as Piper's name escaped my lips I realised that I was still in bed with my PJ pants on, I quickly jumped up as I did Piper came in.

"Aerrow, I need to talk to you about everything that happened yesterday" Piper said.

"Sure" I replied. Piper's eyes were shut as if she was concentrating on something Piper was also holding something in her hand, a crystal, I can't recognise it though.

"Stork!" Piper hissed.

"What" I asked.

"Huh um, I'll be rite back" Piper said before running off. I quickly got a shirt and ran after her. When I court up with Piper she was on the bridge shouting at stork and hitting him with a few energy blasts while holding off the others with an energy shield.

"Piper, what are you doing" I asked. She wasn't listing.

"Stork you promised my mother and me you wouldn't tell, and what do you do tell, you've told everyone everything, and to top it all of you told Aerrow that he was my soul mate, among other things" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry but he needed to know" replied Stork.

"He needed to know, he needed to know, you know what yes he did need to know, but it wasn't yours to tell, to think that my mother trusted you" She shouted. Piper sent off a final blow Piper purposely weekend the blow to make it as if it was a warning blow.

"Piper what are you doing?"I asked, she was still shouting at Stork. Then it hit me Piper's hair it was brown, how is that possible when she was with me 5 minutes ago her hair was blue and she has been hear for 3 minutes and if you're running it takes about 30 seconds from my room to the bridge, that means within 30 seconds, she's seen Bow and Bows seen her. Piper finally looked over to me, and her hair went back to blue.

"Aerrow, help me" she begged before falling to her knees and passed out.

"Piper, guys go make sure that Stork is ok" I said before picking up Piper and as I did a crystal fell from her pocket it was a communication crystal, she must have called Bow on the way to the bridge. When we got to Piper's room, Piper's communication crystal went off, I ignored it, but I knew it was Bow and I wanted to answer that phone so bad and tell him to stay away from my girl.

"Huh, Aerrow, what's happening?"Piper mumbled.

"Piper, its ok I've got you" I said.

"That's good, I'm going to sleep now" Piper replied.

"Ok wait what, no, no, no, no Piper you can't go to sleep, umm how to keep Piper awake, huh I know Piper's gonna kill me but I'd prefer me to killed by Piper, instead of Piper dying in my arms" I said as I bent my head down and kissed Piper, within a instance Piper's eyes shot open and I pulled my lips away from hers. I knew that I was about to cop it big time.


	4. Chapter 4

(Aerrow's POV)

"Aerrow what are you doing? Kissing me, what is wrong with you?" Piper asked and before I could answer the communication crystal rand again, Piper picked the crystal up and answered it; it was Bow, so of course Piper's hair went brown again.

"Hey Piper, do you want me to pick you up or are you gonna meet me and the guys there?" Bow asked.

"Um nah, I'll meet you guys there anyway someone has to get the alcohol and fireworks" Piper replied.

"Piper what are you on about this isn't you" I asked, I got a response but it wasn't Piper.

"Ha so this is the 'other guy'" snickered Bow.

"Ha, your one to talk" I replied.

"Look word of advise stay away from 'my girl', got it" Bow asked.

"Piper, I'll pick you up in five, be ready by then" Bow said before hanging up the communication crystal.

"Aerrow it's time to leave I got to get ready" Piper said.

"Not until you look at me" I replied. Piper turned around and as she did she took one glance at me and at that moment I glanced at her and everything was rite in the world but like most good things it came to an end and her hair went back to blue.

"Well you go my attention but make it quick I'm leaving soon and I gotta get dressed" said Piper.

"Piper this isn't you don't do this, I want you to pick me over him, Piper please" I begged.

"Aerrow" Piper started.

"Yes" I asked as I grabbed her hand.

"Get out... I need to get dressed" Piper said and as she did I could tell by her voice that she was trying to hold back tears. I left. A few minutes later Bow showed up, unfortunately Junko being the only one not to know what Bow looked like let him aboard the Condor. I was sitting in the Bridge when Bow came in, it was the two of us and Piper would be a bit so I took this opportunity to give Bow a piece of my mind.

"Bow, if she isn't back by the morning I'm coming to get her, got it" I said. Bow was completely ignoring me.

"Wow, so this is where the Storm Ducks live" said Bow.

"Were not the 'Storm Duck' were the Strom hawks!" I shouted.

"So that is what that smell was, it was the loser" snapped Bow. Stork entered the room only to be welcomed by a fist full in the face by Bow, Bow was about to continue when Piper stoped him and my mouth hit the floor. There was something different about her, her hair it was long and blue.

"Yep Bow is defiantly the bad one for Piper her hair is long like when she is with Bow and blue like when she is with Aerrow, and I know that Aerrow hasn't a clue what I mean, Piper's in the same room as both of you and so is frequently seeing the both of you, that's why it long and blue" said Stork. Finn entered after hearing all the noises, He instantly drooled when he saw Piper, Piper was wearing mini shorts that were so mini the went up diagonally, and she was wearing a tube top that went about 3cm below her breasts and only about 2cm above her breasts.

"K, guys I'll be back by-actually don't wait up, Bow come hear I'll teleport us to your ride" said Piper, and Bow walked over to Piper and swept her off her feet literally and the teleported to his ride. I knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"Stork" I shouted.

"Yer Aerrow" Stork replied.

"Come hear" I said, and Stork walked over.

"Can you look me in the eyes and say that there is more that what you told me about a Balancer?" I asked.

"Yes, but like I said before I told you all I know" replied Stork.

"You're lieing" I shouted.

"Aerrow I've already told you to much and look what happened when Piper found out imagen what would happen if she found out I told you the rest?" said Stork.

"Well we all know that Piper isn't going to tell any of us the rest of the story" I stated.

"Um Aerrow" Finn asked.

"What" I shouted.

"What you said isn't true" Finn said.

"What do you mean isn't true, did Piper tell you everything els" I questioned sarcasticlly.

"Yes" Finn whispered.

"WHA-"

"And I'll tell you everything as long as you don't tell Piper I did and don't interrupt me while I'm talking" said Finn.

"Ok" I replied.

"Ok, so it all started 18 years ago when we were babies from that day a certon person messed with the wrong Balancer and the women that messed with our Piper, well her name is..."

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Her name is-".

"Her name **was**, remember if Piper told you everything than you should know this" said Stork.

"Ok, ok don't kill me, anyway, her name **was** Samantha" Finn said and as he did he and Stork looked over towards me then it hit me.

"My mum" I said.

"Yes Aerrow, when Piper said she promised you mother, she wasn't lying" stated Stork.

"EVRYONE QUIET, ok time for **me** to talk, **me**" said Finn.

"Yes Mr. Finn" I joked.

"Huh, anyway, when Piper was born she was immediately separated from her mother, she still got to see her once a week but that was it" Finn started.

"My mother would never do that" I said.

"Ah but she did, she had her reasons though. Piper's mother chose the 'bad boy', and so Piper's farther also had a daughter to another women and his daughter's name was Cyclonis" Finn stated.

"Cyclonis is Piper's sister?"I asked.

"Half sister, and Aerrow very rarely does a Balancer choose her 'good guy' over her 'bad boy', because Balancers love the rush, the risks of doing what there doing" said Stork. I didn't want to hear that jerk had the upper hand over me when it comes to Piper.

"Anyway back to me, when Piper was 2 everyone knew Piper was going to be the best, strongest, smartest Balancer ever because she already was, and your mother wanted that power to never be used, not even in self defence, it was easy to see your mother wanted Piper dead, but your farther on the other hand now that's another story, your farther he always loved to watch you to play together as babies to toddlers to small kids, when he saw you and Piper playing he knew that Piper would pick you instead of Bow but one day that all ended, when you and Piper were 3 going on 4 your mother decided upon herself that she didn't want you to be around Piper, and got Piper to vowel that she would never talk to you, listen to you the only way she could be around you was over her dead body , the reason you and Piper see each other is because your parents are, there dead, but the death this is what Piper didn't want you to know, the day after you left, that was the day your mother went to far, your mother set up a huge arena and only people of the age of 18+ could watch the match, the match was between a slave and Piper, your mother had told Piper that id she didn't go at her hardest than you would die she would die we'll all die, now no matter how old a child is hearing that is horrific, so anyway, Piper fought at her best the battle was an hour because Piper's opponent was tough, at the end and through out the battle the crowd was cheering and when they saw that slave hit the floor they knew that slave was dead, after the battle Piper went to the body to say how sorry she was and when she was about to reach the body, your mother took a croma crystal from the victim's pocket and her true opponent was Piper's father, now to Piper her father was horrible and she always hated him and preferred him dead, but she didn't want to be the one to do it, that nite when she announced the news to her mother Cyclonis heard, and she wanted to take advantage over Piper's and her emotions, so Cyclonis got the Balancer crystal and got Piper to activate it and when she did she teleported herself to Bow for a minuet enough that she saw Bow and Bow saw her, so that nite while your parents slept Piper crept in and killed them" Finn said.

"WHAT, no, no, no, not my girl she wouldn't do that" I said.

"Aerrow one more thing, Stork was one of Piper's and her mothers closest friends that they thought they could trust" Finn said.

"She told you that two" Stork asked.

(Piper's POV)

"Look all the guys are hear, Max, Sam and Bow, so what you guys wanna do tonite?" I asked.

"Well we haven't done sing star in a while" suggested Max.

"Ok, do you wanna do teams?" I asked.

"OK! You and me take Bow and Sam" said Max.

"YER" we all shouted.

**Piper vs. Bow. **

In.

**Bring me to life.**

"Bring it on Bow" I shouted.

"Sure, just don't cry when I win like last time" Bow said

"Bow that was you" I said.

"Um, the songs starting" replied Bow.

**Piper-** How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home'

**Bow** Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** I can't wake up  
**Piper**- (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Bow** -Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Bid my blood to run)  
**Bow** -I can't wake up  
**Piper**- (Before I come undone)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Save me from the nothing I've become)

**Piper-** Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
**Bow/Piper-** Bring me to life

**Bow-** Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** I can't wake up  
**Piper-** (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Bow-** Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Bid my blood to run)  
**Bow-** I can't wake up  
**Piper-** (Before I come undone)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Save me from the nothing I've become) **Bow/ Piper-** Bring me to life.

**Bow-** I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
**Bow/Piper-** Bring me to life

**Piper-** Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

**Bow-** All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**Piper-** I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

**Bow-** Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
**Piper-** Bring me to life

**Bow-** Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** I can't wake up  
**Piper-** (Wake me up inside)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Call my name and save me from the dark)

**Bow-** Wake me up  
**Piper-** (Bid my blood to run)  
**Bow-** I can't wake up  
**Piper-** (Before I come undone)  
**Bow-** Save me  
**Piper-** (Save me from the nothing I've become) **Bow/Piper-** Bring me to life

**Bow-** I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
**Piper-** Bring me to life

Winner: Piper.

"What no way, I rule at that song you couldn't of one" complained Bow.

"You're just a sore looser" I replied.

"Go, Piper" shouted Max.

_**The next morning!**_

(Aerrow's POV)

I walked down the halls towards Piper's room; I had to see if she was home safe and sound, and if she was home I want to talk to her about what Finn told me.

**Knock, knock.**

"Piper are you there, hello' I said.

In Piper's room.

"Shhh, quick Piper jump through the window" whispered Bow.

"Ow, my head hurts" complained Piper.

"Quiet, jump" replied Bow. Piper jumped in and as she did Aerrow walked in. And Bow ran.

"Piper, you're alright" I said. I waked over to Piper took her hand and lead her to her bed.

* * *

Hi everyone,

This is my first story so I hope I'm doing ok. I would like to thank OrangeElfGirl for being my NO. 1 reviewer, you rock :D. A lot more chapters and bomb shells are coming all your ways! So keep reading.

Sighed Shabangabang ;P.


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Piper sat on her bed in silence, well almost silence every once and a while Piper would complain about her head.

"Piper, I need to talk to you about something" I started.

"Will I have to talk much" Piper asked.

"Ha no" I replied.

"Good" she said and as she did she placed her head on my lap, I blushed a little but then got back on topic.

"When you were out, I heard the rest of your story" I started.

"You mean that Finn told you the rest of the story" she replied.

"How did you, never mind, why didn't you tell me the rest of the story, and more to the point why did you tell Finn instead of me" I asked.

"Aerrow you said I didn't have to talk" she whined.

"No, I said you didn't have to talk much, and don't change the subject" I replied.

"Huh, I tried, the reason I told Finn was because I knew he would tell you" she said.

"What I don't get it" I said.

"I wasn't and I'm still not brave enough, to tell you the full truth" she whispered.

"Wait, you're telling me that what Finn told me wasn't true, thank god I really thought that you did kill my parents" I said. I looked down to Piper to see her crying.

"Piper, what's wrong" I asked, with worry in my eyes.

"I did kill your parents, I did lie about something else though, something similar to that" she answered.

"You did kill my parents" I thought, as I did a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Aerrow, maybe we shouldn't talk about this any more" she said. I wiped my tears.

"I'm not the one who should be crying, I wasn't forced to kill someone and have people watch and cheer and find out the person you killed wasn't you farther in disguised like you said, but your mother all to protect 1 friend" I said and she looked me directly in the eyes and began to cry.

"You figured it out" she sobbed. She sat up, and I gave her an unexpected hug. Piper let out all her tears and we sat there. After a few minutes I took Piper from my shoulder. I wiped the last tear from Piper's face and held her face in one of my palms gently.

"I know that you have to be around Bow and I'm fine, nope can't do it I may not be fine with it, but would it be ok if you spent a little more time here" I asked.

"Ha, ok" she replied, I put a grin on a kissed her gently on the lips, we both smiled and kissed again this time with a bit more passion.

"Aerrow I need to get my communication crystal" Piper said.

"I thought we just agreed on less Bow" I stated.

"I'm breaking up with him" she said.

"Oh awesome" I got a non impressed look from Piper "I mean if you break up with him wont he get angry and not want to see you?" I said.

"Out of the question, we got a few gigs coming up and so he's gonna have to deal with it" Piper said. We kissed again one more time before she asked me to leave so she could get dressed. A few minutes later we walked on to the bridge together hand in hand. Our happiness was cut short because of some Cyclonian scum attacking the Condor.

"Come on guys, let's get them" I shouted. As we flew into the skies there were more Cyclonians then expected but that wouldn't stop us. I was about to take out my first Cyclonian when they starting retreating.

"Everyone, let's go back to the Condor, we're way to vulnerable out here" I shouted. When we got back on the Condor, I soon noticed that Piper was missing, Piper's not the kind of person to get taken down that quick, the only time Piper looses that quick is when were having serious arguments, and I win and that's only because Piper gives up, the only other person that I could think of that she would get distracted with is.

"Stork" I shouted.

"Yes" Stork replied.

"Does Bow work for Cyclonis?" I asked.

"Yes why" he said.

"Set course for Cyclonia" I shouted.

"What" they shouted.

"Piper is there" I said.

"How do we know that, she could have fallen on to terra" suggested Stork.

"No she has been taken, Bow took her" I said.

"What, why would Bow take her aren't they going out" Finn asked.

"She broke up with him this morning" I said.

"Oh, and you know this how?" Finn snickered.

"This isn't a joke we need to go get Piper" I shouted.

(Cyclonis's POV)

I walked down the halls, on one side there's the Dark Ace, and on the other side there is Bow. I head towards the prison sells. I stop at the 3ed sell.

"Ah, dear sister, it's been so long hasn't it" I said.

"You haven't been my sister for a long time Cyclonis" shouted Piper.

"Disowning me are we" I asked.

"I would only there's nothing to disown" she snickered.

"Don't you dare talk to Master Cyclonis like that" shouted the Dark Ace.

"Ace, there's no point she could beat you in an instance" I said.

"Not to sound mean, but how do you know that she could beat me" asked Ace.

"I'll be happy to settle it" said Piper.

"I do hate you with brown hair you are much more confident and so use your powers with no regrets" I said.

"You're just worried because you know that your infamous Dark Ace will die" she said.

"Oh yer, Master, please let us battle in the arena" pleaded Ace.

"Alright then, it's not my fault if you die" I said.

**In the arena.**

"Ha, you really think you're going to win this don't you" snickered Piper.

"Piper, don't kill him, I'll need him later on" I said.

"I won't kill him on one condition" she said.

"And that is, your freedom or permission to contact your friends what?" I asked.

"Ha, we fight, no holding back" she snickered.

"Ok, looks like we'll be battling" I said.

Piper stood still, and Ace foolishly went straight at her. Piper raised her hand, put it on Ace's shoulder and flipped over him in seconds, whilst he was running.

"Lucky shot" Ace grunted.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it Ace" Piper said looking at her nails fiddling with them.

"Don't let you guard down or you'll die" Ace shouted. As Ace was about to swing at Piper, Piper flipped over Ace again, and went out of sight.

"Now who's the one who isn't concentrating" Piper said behind Ace. Ace did the biggest mistake, he turned to face her.

"Bad move" was all she said before she sent him flying into the wall of the arena about 50m away.

"Cyclonis your turn" she said smiling. I was worried she had gotten stronger much stronger that me and her fighting skills put mine to shame.

"We had a deal Ace isn't alive" I said.

"Win some, you lose some" she said. I couldn't believe it Ace was dead.

"I can copy you a clone though, it won't be as strong, but it was fun fighting him so yer" she said.

"Fine but I'm not fighting you, you broke our promise" I said.

"Ha you're one to talk, your break promises 24/7, but since you're so scared, I'll train for the final battle, and if you want to survive our battle to come I suggest you do the same" she said before teleporting away. I couldn't believe it she could of done that the whole time but instead she waited. While I was thinking a copy of Ace appeared from the rubble.

(Aerrow's POV)

"We better find you-".

"Find who" a voice asked. I turned around to be faced by Piper.

"Piper, I thought that Bow had taken you to Cyclonia" I said.

"He did, anyway guess what I did when I was there" she said.

"Piper, how did you get out" I asked.

"I'll tell you everything; I was in a prison cell when Cyclonis came with Bow and Ace, I ticked Dark Ace off he challenged me to a fight I killed him yada, yada, yada I used a teleportation crystal to escape" Piper said.

"WHAT, you killed the Dark Ace" I shouted.

"Yer, in 3minutes and with one blow" Piper said. My jaw hit the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait I'm confused, how exactly did you kill the Dark Ace, and if you really did kill him how come you haven't killed him over the past 2 years?" I said.

"Simple Aerrow, my powers are able to be activated blue or brown hair but it's easier to activate them with brown hair." Piper explained.

"I don't get it" I said.

"With blue hair I have regrets, control of mind, and that keeps me from activating my powers, well it makes it harder, almost impossible that's why I haven't killed the Dark Ace in the past 2 years" Piper said.

"Then how come you killed him today" I asked.

"Ha" Piper sighed, and looked down.

"Bow was there" Piper said.

"Sooooo?" I asked.

"Sooooo, I had brown hair, with brown hair I'm the complete! Opposite! To when I have blue hair, I'm reclass, no regrets, I use my powers as a joke and that's why I can activate them easier, because my mind isn't clouded my thoughts it's clear with twisted thoughts" Piper said at first with aggression then slowly turned it into a whisper before crying.

"Piper, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said holding her in my embrace.

"Aerrow, you don't need to apologise... Ha" Piper said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know you still can kill the Dark Ace" Piper said.

"No I can't you beat me to it" I snickered.

"While my hair was still brown I cloned him" Piper informed me. I pulled Piper away from my shoulder.

"You rock" I said before kissing her.

"I already knew" she joked. I gave her a big grin before kissing her once again.

(Cyclonia's POV)

I walk down the corridors until I reached the infirmary; I saw that the Dark Ace clone was in bed 5. I walked over; I saw that his clone was coming along well.

"Can you walk, I need you to go and recover Piper" I said.

"Ha, I just got killed then cloned, and you're asking me to get the person who did all of it" he replied.

"Well at least we know your bad ass attitude is still intact" I commented.

"Real funny" Dark Ace replied.

"It wasn't a joke, anyway can you go and get her" I said.

"Fine, give me a few hours to get used to my new body s-

"NO, you leave NOW!" I shouted.

"Yes master" Dark Ace said. Dark Ace and I left the room towards his ride. As we approached Dark Aces ride Dark Ace suggested.

"Why don't we wait until she's asleep?".

"No, I have been watching her from a distance, Piper and Aerrow are together now, and they DO NOT leave each others side" I replied.

"What about when she sleeps- oh" Dark Ace realised.

"Dark Ace, not that they share the same bed that's all, nothing like **that** ever happens" I informed him.

"Oh ok, then why don't we sneak onto the Condor and into Piper's room and threaten Aerrow's life, then she would just come to our side" Ace said.

"No, I need you to go onto the Condor and the wait on the bridge until someone comes. I don't care who but tell then to get the other Storm ducks" I said.

"Yes Master" Ace replied before driving off into the midnight mist.

(Aerrow's POV)

I stood on the bridge with Piper, Finn, Junko and Stork. We were planning to play a prank on a Cyclonian mine tomorrow and well, Piper being Piper was giving us the 'game plan'. Well that's what I thought until she told Finn that his plan was a good idea.

"Piper I thought we were following your plan not Finns" I said. Everyone laughed.

"No not my plan I thought that I would ask if any of the guys had a good idea, and as it turns out Finn did" Piper said.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Going with your instincts" Piper said.

"Yer man, it will be way funnier if we do all of it with no thought" Finn said.

"Ok everyone time to go and get the prancing items" I said. Everyone left and as Piper was about to leave I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back onto the bridge.

"Piper, can we go to bed I'm really tired" I said. Piper put her arms around me neck and stood on her tippy toes so her nose brushed up against mine.

"Oh, is my brave and heroic sky knight tired" Piper said in and teasing tone.

"Piper no teasing me please, you always win when it comes to our stupid mocking fights" I said.

"That's why I love them so much" Piper said before lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Come on if your so tired we'll go to bed" Piper said.

"Cool you rock" I said before we walked to her room hand in hand.

**The next morning!**

(Finn's POV)

I walked down the halls towards the bridge.

"I wonder why Aerrow and Piper ditched last night, come to think of it Piper and Aerrow are ditching a lot more than usual and at the same time, huh Piper and Aerrow there so going out" I thought. I came to the bridge and what I saw made my heart skip a beat.

"D-d-d-dark Ace" I shuttered.

"Go and get the rest of your team" Dark Ace commanded. I turned around and ran. I ran to Stork's room, I ran to Junko's, and when I got to Aerrow's room he wasn't there, then it hit me, if he is dating Piper than he'll be in her room. When I got to Piper's my suspicions were correct Aerrow was with Piper.

"Guys quick, Dark Ace is on the bridge" I said. As soon as those words accepted my lips they both jumped out of bed and followed me to the bridge. As we came to the bridge Dark Ace stood up.

"Piper come here I need you to activate a crystal for me" Dark Ace said.

"You keep away from her" Aerrow shouted.

"Aerrow wait, Dark Ace give me the crystal" Piper said.

"Come over here and get it" Ace replied. Piper walked over with cautiously. Ace handed Piper the crystal. And Bow appeared.

"Hey Piper" Bow said, as he did Pipers hair went brown.

"Piper come join Cyclonia with me your sister, and think of the thrill you'll get" Bow pleaded. I turned to Aerrow but he was in shock over what had just happened.

**Hey Everyone,**

**Will she stay or will she go? And also I'm doing an oneshot soon and it's going to be another way Bow and Aerrow meet, Piper will be a Balancer in the Story hope you all like it.**

**From Shabangabang.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Piper's POV)

I didn't know what to do , if I stayed I could be with Aerrow and make people happy, but if I go, I would be with Bow and I would get a major rush, but that means listening to my sister, I don't know.

"Well Piper" asked the Dark Ace.

"U-u-um, I don't know" I said. All of a sudden past memories started to remerge from deep in my mind.

(Flashback)

"_Look here Piper, mummy has something very important to tell you" a young woman said to the baby in her arms. The baby had short blue hair and her eyes were a golden orange, her aura was bright and bubbly and it was visible, only if you looked hard enough. _

"_Mummy isn't going to see you very often, thanks to one of the rulers of light, anyway never ever make the same mistakes as I did, I know you will accomplish great things, but only if you choose good over evil, just because you may get a thrill once in a while with evil, it won't be worth it" the woman said before the baby was taken from her arms._

"_Well, isn't she beautiful"_

"_Samantha" the woman hissed._

"_Samantha, why can't you leave Piper with her mother, she's only going to see her once a week, and that's only for an hour in the day" a kind hearted man suggested. Samantha ignored him and began to walk out the room._

"_Piper, I know you'll make the right choice. Lightning Strike, you take good care of her" the woman yelled._

"_I will, Cynthia" the man replied before he to left the room._

(Present)

I fell to my knees and began to cry, after a moment I stood up.

"Bow, I am not joining you, my mother only wanted me to use my powers for good and to choose good over evil" I said.

"Piper" Bow started. "It wasn't an option". Within an instance the Dark Ace grabbed my hair and started to drag me to his ride. Aerrow and the others were in shock, and couldn't move.

"LET-GO" I shouted.

"There's no option" Dark Ace said.

"I'm warning you, let go of me!" I warned.

"What will you do about it?, huh, I know that you can't activate your powers almost at all with blue hair" Dark Ace snickered.

"LEEEET - GOOOOOO!" I shouted before sending off a major energy blast witch sent Dark Ace flying off the Condor. My aura was still glowing bright blue when I began to collapse, the last thing I remember was Aerrow running over to me.

"Piper, Piper" he yelled but it was no good I had over used my powers whilst in blue hair, I didn't know if I was going to wake up.

(Aerrow's POV)

As I carried Piper to the medical word, I noticed two things, 1. Piper was glowing bright blue- (Well, I didn't really notice that is pretty obvious.) 2. Piper had a very small almost unnoticeable bump on her stomach. Stork was the first person to snap out of shock and catch up with me.

"Stork, do you notice that lump on Piper's stomach?" I asked, by the time I asked this everyone else had snapped their heads around to examine my accusation.

"Ah, no Aerrow I don't know was you're talking about" Stork replied. I knew he was lying. As everyone walked onto the word, you could feel the tension in the small room. I put Piper on the bed and spun around.

"Guys".

"Yer" they said in sink.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"You tell me" Finn replied.

"I wish I could Finn, I wish I could" I mumbled.

(Piper's POV)

"_Hello, hello, can anybody hear me!, is anybody there?, HELLO" I shouted. I knew that it was no good, I had only been here once in my life, I may have only been 4 but it was still a scary time._

_(Flash back)_

"_Why is it so dark? Why does it feel good and bad at the same time?" I whispered. I walked around wondering where I was._

"_HELOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted. I fell to my knees and began to sob, I didn't like the dark, it was always to eerie for me._

"_This is probably some Balancer thing, stupid Samantha, if she hadn't made me use my powers I wouldn't even be in this mess!" I muttered. _

"_Hello Piper" a female voice said, I didn't want to turn my head around but I knew that if this woman was here than maybe she knew a bit about it to. I reluctantly looked over._

"_Mum!" I shouted._

"_Hello Piper, this is going to be the last time you see me, for today a horrid thing is going to happen, I know I don't need to tell you but Samantha is the leader of this crime, but that is of another matter, the main reason I am here is to tell you something._

_**The-**_

_(End of Flashback)_

I shock my head furiously I didn't want to remember that stupid prophecy.

**Hi Everyone,**

**Please don't kill me because I haven't updated in forever!**

**I will also be starting another couple stories, not just Storm Hawks, but things like Class of the Titans so on so forth.**

**From Shabangabang!**


	9. Chapter 9

(Aerrow's POV)

Piper sat up screaming.

"Piper" I shouted. I ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Piper, are you ok, what is it?" I said.

"I'm- _cough_-fine" Piper chocked

"Piper, you're not fine, what were you dreaming about? You were mumbling about some prophecy" I said.

"Argg, don't reminded me" Piper mum, mumbled.

"Piper, tell me what happened" I said.

"I'd rather eat dirt" Piper hissed. I was shocked about Piper sudden change of mood.

"I wasn't asking as your boyfriend but as your commanding officer" I said.

"Ha, ha, Junko, you owe me $50, I told you that they were going out" Finn whispered to Junko.

"Oh man" Junko replied.

"A bets, a bet" Finn whispered before re-listening to mine and Piper's convocation.

"Piper, tell me" I urged. Stork stepped in and said.

"**The strongest Balanc-"**

"One more word and you'll wish you had never been born, you stupid merb" Piper hissed.

"Piper you're bed ridden, I'd like to see you try" Stork snapped.

"Don't make me" Piper snarled.

"Guys, guys, split it up...What was that all about?" I said. They both ignored me.

"You think you can tell him that, after me getting pissed over everything else that you have said?" Piper spat.

"He has a right to know" Stork replied.

"He's has a right to know everything, but he was supposed to learn when he turned 18, not 17" Piper growled.

"His farther learnt at 16!" Stork said.

"NO! He found out at 16, because, unlike Aerrow, he didn't trust his navigator" Piper replied.

"Wait!" I shouted, everyone turned attention towards me.

"What are you two talking about? About the prophecy and know my farther" I said.

"Um, could everyone please leave I need to talk to Aerrow" Piper grumbled.

"No, whatever you need to say I'm sure you can say it in front of everyone else" I said.

"Please Aerrow" Piper begged.

"No" I said.

"Please" Piper pleaded.

"I said is once I can say it again" I said stubbornly.

"Fine then, I won't tell you, Stork! Can everyone including my ex-boyfriend leave the room" Piper half hissed. I was stunned, ex-boyfriend, she just dumped me in front of everyone, I herd Finn snickering, I turned my head to face him and gave him a cold hearted blank stare.

"Fine" I grumbled. We all left the room expect Piper and Stork.

"Dude you just got dumped" Finn said.

"No dah Sherlock" I hissed.

"Come on Finn leave him alone, like you said he just got dumped" Junko said.

"Thanks Junko, I think" I whispered.

"Yer" Junko said.

"What is it" I asked.

"Finn" Junko started.

"Yer buddy"

"I don't owe you any money, their not going out" Junko snickered.

"Holly crap, you're right" Finn sighed. That was it I had had enough of it, I stood up walked over to Junko and Finn, and punched them both in the nose as hard as I could, witch was a lot harder than I thought. Finn's nose was bleeding, Junko was just crying.

"Dude what was that for?" Finn said holding back obvious tears. Before I could reply Stork waled out of the room. He gave me a clod stare. I followed Stork to the bridge.

"Stork what happened?" I asked. Stork punched me in the gut, I didn't fall to the ground but I was winded severely.

"Stork" I chocked.

"For the past two years, I have been arguing with Piper tell you everything, I never understood why Piper didn't just tell you because of how madly in love she is in with you-"

"In love? She just dumped my sorry arse!" I shouted.

"She didn't want to it's her hormones- Um. Anyway" Stork said.

"Hormones?" I asked.

"You're better off hearing that bit from Piper, but Piper did give me permission to tell you the prophecy"

**The strongest Balancer of all.**

**Will come closest to a suffering death of all.**

**The spirit she carries on the inside.**

**Will consume her from the inside.**

**The one that will save her is the one that brought this upon her.**

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Piper will tell you" Stork hissed.

"Not that she should, not after all you're- never mind" Stork said.

"What? You've always been the one who always told me everything, what changed?" I asked.

"Just go and talk to Piper, before I punch you again" Stork grumbled

"Um, ok" I whispered confused. I walked down hall after I was standing outside of the medical ward. Finn and Junko were sitting outside the door fixing their noses. When they saw me I got some pretty deathly stares. I attempted to ignore them but it was too hard.

"I'm really sorry guys, I was just really-"

"Pissed" Finn ended my sentence.

"I was going to say annoyed, but pissed works to" I said. I walked past them and into the medical ward. Piper was sitting on the bed crying.

"Piper, are you ok" I asked walking over.

"I'm, I'm"

"You're what' I asked.

"Pregnant" Piper whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

(Aerrow's POV)

"What, p-pr-pre- um"

"Pregnant, Aerrow!" Piper whispered annoyed.

"How many, months" I asked.

"Aerrow-"

"Well, how many? Who's the farther?" I asked.

"Y-"

"Bow is, isn't he" I said.

"Shut the hell up Aerrow, Bow isn't the farther!" Piper shouted.

"What, then who is?" I asked

"You are" Piper whispered.

"Wha- but- no way-we never" I stuttered.

"All will become clear in a minute, but while I'm talking don't butt in" Piper said. That sounded familiar, Finn, Stork and now Piper, have all told me to be quiet, when talking about Balancers.

"The prophecy Stork told you earlier, I'll break it down.

"**The strongest Balancer of all**. That means me. **Will come closest to a suffering death of all. **That means out of all the Balancers that ever existed, I will come closest to a suffering death off all. **The spirit she carries on the inside.** That means... The baby. **Will consume her from the inside. **That means, the baby will...Kill me...On purpose. And finally**. The one that saves her will be the one that brought this upon her**. That means you will save me... Hopefully" Piper said.

"What about the last bit" I asked.

"Last bit?" Piper asked.

"Piper don't play dumb with me, I mean- Brought this upon her" I said

"That just means you're the one who got me pregnant" Piper said.

"That's why Stork punched me-"

"Stork punched you!" Piper said.

"Never mind that, what I'm trying to say is there is more to the last bit of the prophecy then you're saying" I said

"Damn, you're a lot brighter than the others aren't you?"

"Piper, don't change the subject"

"Ok, it means that you're the one who made the prophecy happen... The suffering death... The spirit baby trying to kill me...That's why you're the one who can save me"

"I did this too you, I was the one who is bringing this upon you...I still don't get how that works, me getting you pregnant" I said.

"I have been pregnant for 2 years and I'm Jew in 7 years" Piper whispered.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I'm not pregnant with a baby, but with a spirit, and this spirit doesn't like me so much, Aerrow, you need to kill it, technically speaking" Piper said.

"How am I meant to do that?" I asked, I've done a lot of that the past 10 minutes, asking.

"Prove to the baby that I'm not horrible, like it thinks I am, the only problem is you have to give it 100 reasons that everyone else on the ship agrees on, in 1 month" Piper said

"But why now? Why not a year ago? Why not 5 years from know" I asked.

"Because the spirit is able to listen to our convocation, and it knows that you know" Piper explained.

"Oh" I said.

"Aerrow, can I get up?" Piper asked.

"Huh, um, sure, here let me help you" I said walking over to Piper and helping her out from her bed, I couldn't help but admire Piper's body. Piper was wearing short black bike shorts and an almost see through singlet. Piper got dressed and we walked towards the bridge, we made it half way before Piper turned around back to her room. When I caught up with Piper she was in her bathroom, be sick.

"Piper" I gasped. I ran over thinking I should hold her hair back or something but soon realised there was no need, due to the fact Piper had here head band in. So instead I rubbed her back. Piper lifted her head from the toilet.

"Piper maybe you should go and res-"

"No, it's just-"

"Piper, don't give me an iscuse" I said.

"I'm fine, it's only morning sickness"

"Ok" I said. Once again Piper and I were walking down to the bridge; I was praying that Piper wouldn't be sick again.

"Hey guys! Stork has told us that you're knocked up" Finn shouted.

"Did he now?... Or did you just listen to mine and Aerrow's convocation?" Piper asked.

"What's the difference?" Finn asked. I let out a low quiet chuckle. Piper gave me a teasing sympathetic look, she knew I hated that look because whatever she asked I would do, and right now she was asking me to back her up.

"Um Finn, please don't listen to mine and Piper's convocation" I said.

"Wait so she really is prego?" Finn asked.

"Don't act stupid" Piper hissed.

"Hormones" Finn whispered.

"Don't push me" Piper said.

"Cause I'm close to the edge, I'm tryin not to loose my head, ha ha ha ha ha" Finn snickered.

"That's it" Piper said grabbing out a crystal and blasting Finn with it.

"Finn" everyone shouted running to stand over his body. I was about to follow the actions when Piper fell to her knees screaming in pain, Piper was holding her head in her hands screaming.

"Get out of my head, get out of my head" over and over again.

"Piper, please listen to me... Piper!" I was holding Piper in my arms, she was out cold, her skins temperature was dropping fast, and her skin was getting paler and paler. Finn was awake now so everyone was standing over with me and Piper, I was crying, she couldn't...

**To be continued...**

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**How are we all?**_

_**What do you think is happening to Piper?**_

_**All will be learned within the couple chapters!**_

_**I would like to know about what you think about Piper getting pregnant, and about it being a spirit those kinds of things! **_

_**From Shabangabang!**_


	11. Chapter 11

(Piper's POV)

The last thing I remember was getting angry at Finn, then I... Oh god, I hit Finn with a crystal, I have to go and apologise! Wait a second, where am I? I was standing all alone in a dark room, no walls could be seen, but I still felt a little sufficed.

"So glad you could join me...Piper" a snake like voice greeted. I turned my head to see the person.

"...Cyclonis" I hissed.

"Sister, is that anyway to treat a sibling?" Cyclonis grinned.

"Don't make me laugh Cyclonis" I replied.

"Ah, but on the contrary, sister dear, I'm not here to make you laugh...I'm here to give you pain!" Cyclonis whispered joyfully.

"Stay away from me, or I'll, I'll-"

"-Or you'll what Piper, you'll go see Bow, give yourself brown hair, and defeat me? Hmm...You have two choices, 1. You join me, don't join me and you have 1 week left with your precious sky knight" Cyclonis grinned.

"Um-"

"Well, WHAT SHALL IT BE, ARE YOU STAYING OR ARE YOU GOING!" Cyclonis screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW" I shouted back.

"You have two days to answer, until then, tell your friends we'll be watching" Cyclonis smirked, before vanishing.

"NO" I screamed sitting up right.

"Piper?" everyone questioned.

"I'm okay" I said pulling away from Aerrow's embrace, like it or not, I had broken up with him.

"Piper, what happened?" Stork asked, I knew all to well that he wanted to study my recent events.

"Nothing, just a nightmare...Finn, sorry about, you know, before" I whispered.

"It's okay Piper, I understand-"

"Thanks-". I was cut off.

"It was your hormones that did it" Finn snickered.

"Finn, you making jokes about me getting pregnant, was how you got shot, remember?" I stated.

"Oh yer" Finn agreed.

"Guys, lets all go to bed, it's been a big day" Aerrow said. We all began to walk off the bridge until Aerrow put his hand on my shoulder.

"Except for you Piper"

"Okay Aerrow" I replied.

"Piper, what happened?" Aerrow asked.

"How many positive things about me, have you guys all agreed on?"I said.

"I was too worried about you to think of any".

"Really?" I asked.

"Okay, we agreed on 20" Aerrow admitted.

"Thought so" I replied.

"Yer...wait" Aerrow said.

"What is it Aerrow?" I asked.

"Stop. Changing. The. Subject" Aerrow growled.

"Angry, Aerrow?" I slyly whispered.

"Piper"

"Aerrow"

"Urg...Piper...I can see behind your eyes, what really happened?" Aerrow asked again.

"Ya know, you're not my boyfriend anymore, so you can't push me around" I said.

"I'm going to fix that" Aerrow whispered walking over to me. He held my hands in his, and he slowly moved his head closer to my own until our foreheads connected our noses were mere centimetres apart, until Aerrow removed his hands away from mine, and placed them around my waist pulling myself to him slowly, then our noses touched. Aerrow lips simply grazed my own, I could feel a grin forming upon my face, and my hands left my sides and found themselves a spot around his neck, Aerrow grinned himself, after that single moment, there was no more simple slow moments, our lips crashed together. Aerrow's lips left mine, and he slowly kissed his way down my cheek, the down my neck, and finally my shoulder.

"I think you fixed it" I whispered. I herd a deep chuckle come from my shoulder.

_**Hi Everyone, **_

_**Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it?**_

_**It's also been awhile since I wrote a Piper POV!**_

_**Well until I post another chapter.**_

_**See ya.**_

_**From Shabangabang!**_


	12. Chapter 12

(Aerrow's POV)

I was in my pyjama pants; I had brushed my teeth, and was now ready for bed. As I lie there, awake, I thought about Piper, her nightmare, I was just happy that she told me what it was-.

"Wait, she told everyone that it was a '_nightmare', _I was talking to her about it, and then she said I couldn't tell her what to do , because we broke up, then I, then we kissed, and then we both went to bed... she never told me what really happened!" I thought. I got out of bed and walked to Piper's room. As I was about to knock I herd whispering. I put my ear to the door.

"_Piper, you only have one day left" I voice said._

"_I know I know...Cyclonis" Piper whispered. _Cyclonis? Why was Piper talking to Cyclonis?

"_What side will you be fighting with Piper?" Cyclonis asked. _Piper's choosing a side; I thought it was the good side all the way!

"_Do they know, about you and your '__**Nightmares'**__" Cyclonis chuckled._

"_Shut up Cyclonis" Piper hissed. _I had had enough; I knocked to Piper's door. All went quiet.

"Come in Aerrow" Piper answered. How'd she know it was me? I walked inside.

"Piper, I want to know what happened, in your so called 'nightmare'" I said.

"Ha" Piper sighed quietly.

"Piper, tell me" I said sitting on her bed, she soon joined me.

"It wasn't a nightmare, as much as I would like it to be, Cyclonis had gotten into my head and she said that, I was to join her by tomorrow, or she would kill you" Piper whispered.

"Oh" I whispered back. _Kill me! Kill me! Was she serious!_

"Don't worry though, I'll find away, I always do" Piper whispered.

"I'm sure you will" I chuckled. I was about to walk out her door when Piper spoke.

"Aerrow, do you mind if you stay with me tonight, I just don't want to be alone"

"Sure Piper" I whispered walking over to her. We both lied down and soon fell asleep.

_(Aerrow's Dream)_

_Swoosh._

"_What was that?" I gasped. I looked more closely to where the noises were coming from, pictures. Around me they spun, faster, and faster, yet I could see quiet clearly to what was in front of me, there was pictures of me and Piper at the age of 8, and they were slowly making there way up to us at 16, all the pictures stoped and in front of me was our most recent photo together, this was taken about a month ago when Piper teleported out of Cyclonia back to the condor, and I gave her a kiss, and my sharpshooter happened to go by with a camera. All of a sudden the image of Piper and I began to fade into, 2 kids around the age of 4, one had blood shoot red hair and white skin, while the other had vibrant blue hair and brown skin, in the back round was a man and he was laughing, he had red hair like the boy and skin like the boy. I looked more closely, Dad? If that was my father then that would probably mean that this is Piper and I._

"_That's Dad, Piper, and I" I whispered._

"_So glad you finally figured it out" a voice spoke._

"_Who are you?" I shouted._

"_You do know...but since you don't recognise my voice, I'll give you a clue...If all goes well between you and Piper, I could become your sister in-law, and maybe even your children's aunty" the voice replied._

"_...Cyclonis" I answered._

"_Shame, you're not as smart as Piper, she knew it was me through my voice, but I'm not here to tell you that your girlfriend is smarter-"_

"_What are you here to do Cyclonis?"_

"_I'm sure by now that Piper has told you that, you has 1 more day to choose a side, and if she choose the good side, she would only have 1 week left with you, she thought that I was meaning you would die, what I meant was, __**you**__ only had one week left to be with __**her**__, then you wouldn't be gone, she would" _

"_No" I shouted._

_(End of dream)_

I sat up straight.

"Aerrow, what did she tell you" Piper asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject" Piper responded. I wanted to make a joke saying that the tables have changed, now instead of Piper attempting to change the subject I was, and instead of me trying to figure out what happened Piper was!

"I'm not dying..." I whispered.

"I know that, remember I told you that I was going to find a way around that" Piper said.

"No...I'm not...you are" I whispered.

"Oh, really" Piper whispered. I really thought that she was in shock or something because she wasn't crying, but there was a look in her eyes, a look she never often gets.

"...Did you know that?" I asked.

"NO" Piper shouted, immediately.

"This wouldn't of been the first time you've lied to protect me" I said.

"And this wont probably be the last" Piper replied. I walked out the door before I shut it I said.

"Fine, don't tell me". After I shut the door and was walking back to my room I thought about what Piper said.

"And _this_ probably wont be the last" I thought. _This. _I turned back around to Piper's room, I was about to walk in when the Condor's clock went off, it was midnight. Piper has to choose today, and she was awake when I left, Cyclonis won't play fair, she's coming to get her now. I ran into Piper's room, and what I saw shocked me.

"Dark Ace" I hissed.

"Aerrow, I really would have thought that you would keep a closer eye on your team, especially your _girlfriend_" Dark Ace grinned.

"Don't touch her" I growled

"I won't...but this will" Dark Ace said holding up a blue crystal.

"What does that do?" I shouted. By now everyone was in Piper's room.

"You'll see" Dark Ace growled throwing the crystal at Piper, Piper screamed and the collapsed once the crystal hit her.

**Hey Everyone,**

**How are we all?**

**I'm good, especially now that this chapter is done, but since its school holidays I'll probably have loads more chapters up.**

**So until chapter 13 (Witch will probably be soon) GOODBYE!**

**From Shabangabang!**

**;) .BD. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

(Aerrow's POV)

We were all sitting over Piper's body. Suddenly Piper sat up screaming.

"Piper" we all shouted. Piper looked around as if we were strangers; she stared at me for a few seconds before looking at Stork.

"Stork?" she whispered. Piper looked around again.

"Who are you all?" Piper asked. Piper looked down at herself and gasped; she jumped out of bed and ran to the closest mirror.

"What happened? What am I wearing?...Breasts? Why the hell are my breasts so big yesterday I was flat chested!" Piper said, Finn began laughing, I was about to tell him to shut up when Piper bud in.

"What are you laughing at? Blondie" **(Not trying to be mean to blonds, Pipers just getting a bit of an attitude boost in this chapter and the chapters to come) **Finn didn't know what to say, no one has ever had a go at him about his hair before.

"Um" Finn said. Everyone else was snickering; even I couldn't help but laugh. Piper walked up to Stork.

"Stork?" Piper whispered.

"You really don't remember" Stork whispered. Stork looked at everyone.

"You have to leave, all of you" Stork said.

"Stork, as leader I have right to stay in here" I said.

"If you do, you won't like what you hear" Stork said.

"I've gone through worse" I replied.

"This is worse" he said. Everyone, well, Junko, Finn and Radar left the room.

"Aerrow? No, it can't be, your mother took you away yesterday" Piper gasped.

"How old was I when that happened?" I asked.

"4...like me, at least I thought that's what I was" Piper replied

"Stork, where's my mother, I need to see my mother" Piper said.

"She doesn't remember any further than when you left at the age of 4... Piper, your 16, and the prophecy is happening, you have 40 reasons and only have 2 week before the spirit will kill you" Stork replied.

"No, it can't be, where's my mother? I want my mum" Piper cried.

"Piper...your mother passed away" Stork replied.

"What, no" Piper screamed. Piper fell to her knees crying. I walked over to Piper and attempted to give her a hug, but she pulled away.

"How?" Piper screamed.

"Piper" I said.

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW HOW" Piper screamed.

"You did it" Stork whispered.

"What?"

"Stork" I hissed. Piper stood up and walked out the door.

"Piper" I called. I looked back at Stork who was just standing there.

"Something isn't right" he whispered.

"What?" I asked. Stork looked at me before running after Piper. We were on the bridge when we saw Piper screaming in pain on the floor, Junko and Finn were both trying to comfort her but it wasn't working.

"Get away from her" Stork called.

"What? Piper's in pain! We can't just sit and watch!" I replied. Finn and Junko both took a step back. Piper stopped screaming, and she stood up...with brown hair.

"Finally, I over took her control, I'll have to thank Cyclonis, she tried get rid of me, but she forgot, her crystal, only affected Piper's good girl side, now...I'm back" Piper grinned.

"How? She didn't see Bow!" I shouted.

"There goes Aerrow, always trying to figure out the answers while" Piper stoped and walked over to me and whispered into my ear.

"There right under your nose". I gulped.

"When was the last time she saw Bow Aerrow?" Stork asked.

"A month probably 2" I replied.

"That's too long, she's out of balance, she's been exposed to good for to long, her dark side it taking over" Stork gasped.

"This is going to be fun" Piper grinned. She walked over to Finn.

"You look interesting, I gotta get out of here, I was thinking, Terra Tropica" Piper asked.

"S-S-Sure" Finn replied. I growled.

**Hello Everyone,**

**How are we all?**

**Well, what do you think about memory loss, and the over taking dark side.**

**Poor Piper, poor Aerrow for that matter!**

**Some bad stuff is going to happen, and the Storm Hawks mighten be able to stop it, because of that certain evil, it might ruin the Storm Hawks.**

**.Cyclonis. Or .Piper.**

**Who will destroy the Storm Hawks?**

**From Shabangabang.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Aerrow's POV)

Piper was heading for the door when she became out of balance, Piper placed a hand on the wall in attempt to re-balance herself, what happened next I'll never forget, Piper's hair was changing from brown to blue, Piper turned to face me.

"Aerrow, I don't have my memory back, but you need to keep my on the Condor, I can't fight the black spirit for much longer, if you do let me off, make sure you stay with me at all times" Piper instructed before changing back into mega bitch.

"Hmmm, she's stronger than I thought, no matter, I need to go out" Piper grinned.

"You're not leaving" I growled.

"I am" Piper laughed walking off the bridge and out of the condor. I ran after Piper, when I found her she was at a bar. With Bow. I walked up to them.

"Piper, you need to get back to the Condor" I said.

"Dude, if you haven't noticed, her dark side has gone spaz, she need at least a week around me to go back to normal" Bow grinned.

"Fine, but you have to stay on the Condor with her" I said.

"Sorry no can do, she can't be around you" Bow said.

"Fine, I'll send Junko and Finn to stay with her, I don't trust you" I explained.

"Fine, I'd probably send a couple of my own friends if I was in your case" Bow agreed.

"One more thing, Piper's pregnant, and 1 week from today, is when we have to try and kill the spirit" I explained.

"Ok" Bow nodded before the three of us walked back to the Condor.

"You want me to do what!" Finn shouted.

"It's just for a week, and Junko will be with you" I shouted back.

"W-b- fine" Finn said before he and Junko left with Bow and Piper.

_**1 week later!**_

"Guys were back" Piper yelled walking onto the bridge.

"Aerrow!" Piper called running over to me and placing a kiss on my lips. After a moment Piper pulled back and smiled.

"Now that's a way to say hello" I grinned.

"Sure is hot stuff" Piper laughed, I twirled my fingers through her hair, her blue hair. After another kiss Junko and Finn walked in, covered in bruises.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked confused.

"It's amazing how strong you little '_girlfriend'_ can get when she has brown hair" Finn hissed at the mention of Piper.

"What did you do Piper?" I asked a tad bit angry.

"Wasn't my fault, they asked for a fight, so they got a fight" Piper explained. I sighed.

"Let's just call it even" I said, Piper nodded and Finn grunted walking off. As I watched Junko and Finn leave I sighed.

"A-Aerrow" I turned and what I saw shocked me, Piper was pale, like really pale, and her top was soaking in blood.

"Aerrow, the spirit, I-it's killing" Piper chocked.

"What do I do?" I shouted.

"Get the others, you all need to agree on one hundred things and fast" Piper coughed. I nodded, and then ran.

"Finn, Junko, Stork Radar guys quick!" I called. They all came out of there rooms and stared at me.

"It Piper, just follow me!" I shouted running off. Once we made it to the bridge Piper was worse. I quickly explained our situation to the guys and they all agreed to help.

"Guys you only have 5 minutes" Piper gasped whilst coughing up blood. I began to speak.

"1. you love crystals" the guys nodded. "2. Cyclonis is your enemy" once again everyone nodded. "3. You taught yourself almost everything you know,

4. You know almost every single thing about Atmos,

5. All of your idols turn out to be evil,

6. You're the Mum of the team,

7. You know what to do almost all of the time,

8. Cyclonis is your half sister,

9. Your sand cakes are the best in all Atmos,

10. You continue to refuse Cyclonis offers to join Cyclonia,

11. You love me,

12. You're usually annoyed at Finn,

13. Your food tastes the best,

14. You're the smartest on the ship,

15. Your skyfu is some of the best in Atmos,

16. You're the commanding officer,

17. You love to sketch,

18. You're a Balancer of good and evil,

19. You're the strongest Balancer ever,

20. You're the smartest Balancer ever,

21. You've been the smartest and strongest Balancer since the age of 2,

22. You killed my parents _(Aerrow muttered this)_

23. You speak a whole lot of languages,

24. You're an awesome singer,

25. You used to spend your weekends on Cyclonia with your Mum, Dad and Cyclonis,

26. You spend most of your time in your lab,

27. You're respected throughout all of Atmos,

28. Your hair can change from blue to brown,

29. You're the only one who heliscooter on the team,

30. Your powers are strongest when you have brown hair,

31. You killed the Dark Ace,

32. You cloned the Dark Ace,

33. You're the youngest on the team,

34. You always think of the best plan ever for our missions,

35. You always get angry when we don't follow your plans,

36. Your dying right now,

37. You lost your memory,

38. You somehow got your memory back,

39. You're always arguing with Finn,

40. You've beaten up boys a lot of times,

41. You killed your mother,

40. You thought you killed you father,

43. The Storm Hawks would have been food poisoned without you,

45. Your hair is midnight blue,

46. You're cute,

47. Whenever you go rouge we can always find you in a pub,

48. You've been pregnant for 2 years,

49. We often take you for granted,

50. You're the only person in the world, who can defeat Cyclonis,

51. You can easily beat the Dark Ace,

52. Your weapon in a Crystal staff,

53. You think before you act,

54. You're responsible,

55. Many people feel as if your on-going argument with Finn is because of your brotherly/sisterly relationship,

56. You treat all of us like a family,

57. You're often the one, who cleans,

58. Your first female best friend was Lark, aka Cyclonis,

59. You're our navigation specialist,

60. You're one of the best crystal mages in the history of Atmos,

61. Cyclonis is your rival,

62. Your hair can go from brown to blue,

63. You found out your prophecy when you were 4,

64. You've left the team before,

65. You can change raw crystals into usable ones,

66. You never ever had a teacher;

67. You're the most organised person on the ship,

68. You're the one, who thinks things through,

69. You put up with our arguing,

70. More than once you've had to go get a crystal from Gun staff without permission,

71. You _always_ win arguments when you argue with Finn,

72. You love to mock me,

73. You share a bed with me,

74. Your room has had the side of it blown out,

75. You figured out the purple crystals we stole from a Cyclonia base was Lechers,

76. Your mother gave you a guardian,

77. When you have brown hair being seductive comes naturally,

78. We've never seen you sing with blue hair,

79. You've risked your life loads of times to me,

81. You've risked your life for your team,

82. You take being 2 people to the extreme,

83. If you had a dollar for all the times you were captured by Cyclonians you wouldn't have to work for me anymore,

84. If you had 5 cents for all the times you escaped Cyclonia you would not have to work for me anymore,

85. You know how to beat the Rex Guardians at there own game,

86. You're probably the smartest human in Atmos,

87. You're probably one of the smartest living beings in Atmos,

88. You tend to fall asleep in your lab,

89. When you see Bow your hair turns brown,

90. When you see me your hair turns blue,

91. You absolutely hate Finn's music, when you have blue hair,

92. You like Finn's kind of music when you have brown hair,

93. In a way you double date,

94. While you have brown hair you're dating Bow, but whilst you have blue hair you're dating me,

95. You're full of surprises,

96. Sometimes you annoy Finn for the fun of it,

97. People underestimate you because you seem fragile,

98. You've underestimated yourself many times,

99. You mastered calculus at the age of 14.

"Aerrow, there is only 20 seconds left" Piper coughed blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. I nodded.

"100. You're kind to everyone in Atmos, with the exception for Cyclonians"- I was cut off,

"I disagree, Piper is _never_ kind to me" Finn hissed.

"10" Piper coughed.

"Finn, I know she hurt you, but this is her life" I shouted.

"5" Piper gasped.

"No" Finn growled

"Finn" I shouted.

"3" Piper sighed. I looked to Piper then to Finn.

"Finn" I screamed.

"1" Piper whispered.

_**Hi **__**Everybody**__**,**_

_**Shabangabang here, with a new chapter! **_

_**How AMAZING!**_

_**Anyway, cliffy, how mean am I,**_

_**I've put Piper's life on the line!**_

_**To be honest, this cliffy has been in my mind since chapter 12!**_

_**Oh, before I forget I have some thankyous to say,**_

_**ilovestormhawks, THANK YOU!**_

_**Amethyst Sparrow, THANK YOU!**_

_**Amethyst Sparrow, since you gave me the most answers you can decide my next character! **_

_**PM me or just comment and say, either way, it's your choice, congrats!**_

_**From, **_

_**!Shabangabang!**___

P.S, I would also like to thank

-Illusions Of Space,  
-Sapphearceskyy,  
-ILiveFearliss,  
-Aivilo246  
THANK YOU! 


	15. Chapter 15

Previously on Balancer:

_"Aerrow, there is only 20 seconds left" Piper coughed blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. I nodded._

_"100. You're kind to everyone in Atmos, with the exception for Cyclonians"- I was cut off,_

_"I disagree, Piper is __never__ kind to me" Finn hissed._

_"10" Piper coughed._

_"Finn, I know she hurt you, but this is her life" I shouted._

_"5" Piper gasped._

_"No" Finn growled_

_"Finn" I shouted._

_"3" Piper sighed. I looked to Piper then to Finn._

_"Finn" I screamed._

_"1" Piper whispered._

**Hi everyone!**

**I'M BACK!**

**Let's start the story!**

(Aerrow's POV)

"1" Piper whispered, Finn looked away. Piper screamed before her body became limp and cold. I looked at Finn anger in my eyes. I was going to kill him. I lay Piper's body on the ground and closed her eyes.

"She's dead, you killed her, because of you and your bloody ego, she's dead" I screamed.

"Aerrow, calm yourself" Stork said.

"Calm myself, Stork, she's dead because he couldn't accept the truth" I shouted.

"She isn't dead, you're about to meet, Piper 3" Stork said, but before I could respond, a light shone from Piper's stomach. After a moment the light dimmed down, and there stood Piper, only she looked transparent, and pissed, she stormed up to Finn, and slapped him.

"You idiot, now you've done it, I'm not in my body because of you!" she shouted.

"Piper?" I asked stunned. She turned around, shrugged. Before either of us could say anything, a door that led out from the bridge opened, and there stood, Piper's dark self.

"Ah, I thought so, seems bright and bubbly Piper is about to wake up" she said laughing.

"Yep" Piper sighed.

"What?" I asked looking from one Piper to the other.

"Oh, seems you really didn't tell him anything" evil Piper laughed.

"Shut it Pi" Piper hissed.

"Pi?" I asked.

"Let me explain, growing up I was Piper or P, and bitchy over there was Pi, and the girl on the table was Pip, like the seed pip" Piper said.

"What do you mean, the girl over there" I said looking over to the direction of Piper's body, what shocked me was, Piper's hair was in messy pigtails and she had mini shorts on, followed by a pink tote around her waist, and a skin tight rainbow coloured long sleeved shirt on.

"What-"Piper cut me off.

"I have 3 personalities" she sighed. Suddenly Pip began to wake up.

"Pi" Piper called. Pi nodded and headed over to the direction of Pip, followed by Piper. Each girl or spirit was holding one arm.

"Wake our sister to the present day, shake all her fears away, spear her innocent soul, and berry it deep into a hole" over and over they chanted this until the girl awoke. She looked confused until she looked down, then at the 2 girls by her side.

"I'M ALIVE AGAIN!" she shouted.

"Yes Pip, you're alive" Piper sighed.

"Sissy, don't be sad, I'll help you get your body back, on one condition" the girl said.

"Oh-Kay" Piper sighed.

"You let me out once a month, no arguing" Pip said.

"Fine" Piper sighed.

"YAY!" Pip screamed.

"I wanna dance" Pip shouted.

"No dancing, we need you to rest, it's a big day tomorrow" Piper said.

"What about him?" Pip asked looking at me.

"What about him?" Piper asked.

"Is he doing the change as well?" Piper said.

"No!" Piper hissed.

"Why, he is your mate, and besides is you told him about it, I'm sure he'll be fine with it" Pip said.

"ENOUGH!" Piper shouted.

"Granted, he's my mate, but that doesn't mean he'll become a soulless time walker" Piper hissed grasping Pip's hand and dragging her out of the room, Pi closely following. Stork shook his head and looked down.

"Stork, what's a 'soulless time walker'?" I asked.

"Someone who has been granted immortality, you see, to get something, you need to give something, and that is where the soulless comes the soulless time walker" Stork said.

"So to be granted immortality you need to give your soul?" I asked.

"Yes, and unfortunately for Piper, Pip being release when Piper was meant to die, means Piper is _never_ meant to die, so starting tomorrow, Piper will be heading to Terra Amazonia to learn how to become a Soulless Time Walker" Stork said.

"So when Pip asked if I was changing as well, she was asking if I was become a Soulless Time Walker as well?" I asked.

"Yes, and it seems, no matter how much she may love you, she doesn't want you to lose your essence, your soul" Stork said.

"Wait, she's keeping me mortal, whilst she lives on, but why, if she truly loves me, wouldn't she make me immortal?" I asked, Stork shook his head.

"To take someone's life from them is horrid, but to not only take someone's life but there soul as well is worse than any other crime" Stork said.

"But she wouldn't be taking my life, just making me live forever" I said.

"Which involves you losing your life" Stork hissed.

"Oh" I said.

"Yes oh, what Piper is doing is harder than you think, put yourself in her shoes, if you were one of those unlucky few who _had _to become immortal, and it meant you had to lose your soul, and you love someone more than life itself, but to let that someone live forever, you not had to kill them, but take their soul as well" Stork hissed.

"Oh" I whispered. _How could I be so stupid, this must be so hard for her._ Finn began to walk off, before I grabbed his arm.

"Listen here jackass, you go anywhere near Piper until her change is complete, I swear to god, your life will end, got it" I hissed, he grinned and nodded, I was so pissed, I didn't even think, so I punched him square in the nose, that wiped that cocky grin off his face.

**G'day, g'day.**

**Sorry I've been so long, getting used to a new laptop, and my USB didn't accept my Storm Hawks file.**

**So I couldn't copy it from computer to computer, something about it being a dead file.**

**ANYWAY, I didn't have the gut to kill Piper, and I know immortality is kind of cheesy, but even though this story had a long life ahead of it, I've already began writing the sequel, **

**BALANCER 2!**

**Nah, that would be cheesy! So I'm calling it, drum roll please, (Drum Roll In back Round)**

**New Evil, New Sharpshooter.**

**So now I've probably got you wondering, **

**WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN "NEW SHAPTSHOOTER", WHAT ABOUT FINN?**

**But calm down, I'm going to give you the summary.**

I was walking in the park next to my brother Talon. "You would never believe it, Grandpa told me a story about a place called '_Atmos_', and apparently his great Grandpa Finn told him, which I thought it was kind of weird how a member of the Storm Hawks was named Finn, and our Great- Great Grandpa was named Finn" Talon looked at me, it took me a while to realise we were walking into a cave. A bright light shone, and when my vision returned what I saw shocked me, floating mountain, tens, maybe hundreds of then, a smirk on my brother's lips as he spoke "Welcome to Atmos..._Finn"._

**DUN DUM DUNNNN.**

**Yep there you go, a summary to my soon to be released story **

**New Evil, New Sharpshooter **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello-**

**Now to all you crazy people who have added my story to their favourite list- AND even more crazy added their story to their "follow" list I'm SUPER AMAZINGLY SORRY for not updating... I seriously have no excuse for not updating- I just didn't write I've recently been placed into an "accelerate learning Program" at school and have been swamped with homework as high as 2 years above my class year and yeah- I'm suffering from anxiety so I've been taking the school holidays to try and get some lost sleep but I was left in vain... ANYWAY I was on fanfiction and was reading a story when a friend of mine came over (In my life OUT of fanfiction my nick name really is Shabangabang) and they know of my anxiety and they started singing my stupid theme song I made up when I went on a sugar 'high' it's "Shabangabang is my name and don't wear it out- na na na na" repeated and being on fanfiction I thought- WTF why aren't I writing there are some crazy people who like my story and I know I get annoyed when one of my favourite stories doesn't get updated for a long time so then I thought I was being such a bitch to those who actually like this story so... I UPDATED!**

**Kay- so on with the story!**

**Lots of Love  
From-**

**Shabangabang...**

(Piper POV)

I left the room grasping my- I mean Pip's- I mean my. ARG I was grasping a hand that at the time belonged to Pip. Pip noticed my frustration and slowly with her (at the time) thumb she started rubbing small circles on my (for the time) hand. I sighed I was putting myself in mental pain- but for the other 'me' she was enjoying my suffering- selfish obnoxious little bit-  
'PIPER!" I mentally screamed at myself. Pip cringed whilst Pi was grinning. I was confused for a moment but then remember- we can hear what the other is thinking.

"Damn straight!" Pi laughed- I couldn't help myself I slapped her right across the face. I placed Pip behind me in a defensive matter waiting for Pi to respond but all I heard were chuckles.

"You" she said in a breathless matter "You" she started again "Think you can beat- me" the way she said it wasn't a question or a threatening tone- but as if this was all some sick twisted joke.

"And if I do?" I hissed. She looked up her once dark eyes were now pitch black and little veins became visible surrounding her eyes. That wasn't even the frightening thing the scariest thing about it all was that she had a wet grin on her face that seemed to reach ear to ear.

"Piper, Piper, Piper. Sister dear you think you're able to defeated me how wrong you are" she laughed. It was in that moment I have never felt so angry, so annoyed. Here Pi stood with her happy ending- my pain- and Pip had her that being promised eternal freedom. It just left me and yet even though I reach so high, I beat them prove myself to them- they still fron upon me like I'm scum a lesser life form to that of them. I want to my happy ending one where I DIDN'T stay young and the love of my life didn't fall in-love with another, get married, have kids—and most importantly _age._ But it seems a happily ever after is never possible for a Balancer something I've been in denial about since I knew Aerrow was my good half. But today is the day I accept the fact, I'm on my own.

I was unaware to the fact my eyes were indeed shut- but when I opened them I was met with a shocking sight. My once cocky sister who showed her true self was now off the ground shoved up against one of the hall sides by the throat. Only one problem- it was my hand. I looked around my team was now in front of Pip and I'm guessing I had created a light purple shield over Pi and I. The energy waves feeding off it an me were massive- I was scared it felt so dark, but it felt right. I let go of Pi and ran, I ran out of that shield, I ran away from my friends, my family. My love. I stormed into my bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I smashed my hand on the glass window, blood trickled down from my hand and to my elbow. A knock at my bathroom door caught my attention.

"Piper" you could tell the voice was hesitant.

"Leave me alone" I whispered. I heard footsteps walk out my room I placed my ear agienst the door frame and listened to them whisper.

"Dude- this is all to messed up, I wasn't Piper back, I want my sister back" I gasped in shock- that voice belonged to Finn.

"I know but think about all the times we were all at out lowest and who was there to show us the light- Piper that's who-" I knew that was Aerrow so before I could listen to the rest of his speech I threw myself across the room, when my back hit the wall a loud thud was heard. A sat there in the bathroom for what seemed like hours the I heard it. _Knock, knock._

"Please, please just leave me alone" I whimpered.

"Piper- It's Aerrow" my breath hitched, he wasn't aloud to see me like this- a weak mess this was unknown territory for him.

"...Go away" I sobbed.

"Everybody is asleep- you sisters included. I know that nobody heard it earlier but I did, what did you break are you hurt. And don't lie to me I heard a smash" Aerrow whispered.

"You're just hearing this Aerrow" I cried.

"You have 3 seconds to let me in otherwise I'm using the master key to unlock the door" Aerrow warned.

"Please don't" I begged.

".._*sigh* _1" he started

"Aerrow"

"2"

"Please please just let me be" I was shaking now.

"3" with that I heard the distinguishing sound of the door unlocking. Before I saw him I shoved my face into my hand which was balancing on my knees. I heard the door open then a footstep you could tell it was hesitant that a loud gasp filled the room before I felt Aerrow sit beside me and hold me. I tried to push him off to get away from him but he wouldn't let go I got one hand free and I pushed it into his chest in an attempt to get away, but Aerrow grabbed my hand and gasped.

"Piper- your hand" that was when I realised the hand I had attempted to push him away with was the hand I had cut in a split second decision to hit the mirror. That was when I looked up not wanting to put it off any longer I was met with two giant emerald orbs staring down into my tangerine ones.

(Aerrow POV)

"Piper, Piper, Piper. Sister dear you think you're able to defeated me how wrong you are" a female voice laughed which was followed by a crash which I knew from past experiences was a body getting smashed into a wall. I looked at the guys one more time they nodded as did I then we ran towards the noise. When we got there what I saw shocked me, Piper had Pi up against the wall by her throat and she had her eyes shut but that didn't stop the tears from falling. Pip saw us so she put up what looked like a purple barrier I smashed my fist against it as hard as I could but no damage was done. After another moment Piper opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she looked shocked, as if she wasn't aware what she had done and what was still doing. When her eyes rested on me she dropped Pi and ran out the room. She ran away from me.

As if on instinct I followed, when I reached her door I heard a smash kind of noise. Before I could investigate everyone else was standing around me, and before I could take anything into consideration Finn walked past me and into Piper's room. He came out a few moments later.

"And?" I asked

"Dude- this is all to messed up, I wasn't Piper back, I want my sister back" Finn said. I tried to hide my shock that Finn was referring to Piper as his sister because only moments earlier he seemed as if he hated her.

"I know but think about all the times we were all at out lowest and who was there to show us the light- Piper that's who she put our needs before her own and if we are to judge her about this about all this Balancer shit we are not her friends" I said sternly they all nodded. I gestured for them to leave the saw my gesture and nodded, as they walked off I followed. We all entered the movie room and sat on the couches, we heard a door open and for a split second I had hoped it was Piper but it was Pip.

"Pi is still unconscious I don't this she realised that Piper was going to snap- she doubted her" Pip whispered.

"How much damage did she suffer" Stork asked. I glared at him,

"Who cares?" I hissed. Pip ignored me.

"She has bruising around her neck and every once and a while her whole body trembles because of the electrical currents that Piper sent through her when she had Pi by her neck" Pip said.

"Kay guys it's been a long day I think that we should all get some sleep" I said standing up everyone followed my actions and left to go to their rooms. When I entered mine I couldn't be bothered getting changed so I just lied on my bed I checked the clock and it was 10pm. After what felt like minutes I looked at my clock again it said it was 1am I decided that I would check on Piper and the suspicious smash kind of noise. When I left my room I didn't go straight to Piper's room I went to the Bridge to get the master key, once I had the key I went to Piper's room. I didn't want to barge in their so I knocked. To my surprise Piper answered.

"Please, please just leave me alone" she whimpered.

"Piper- It's Aerrow" I said

"...Go away" she sobbed.

"Everybody is asleep- you sisters included. I know that nobody heard it earlier but I did, what did you break are you hurt. And don't lie to me I heard a smash" I whispered.

"You're just hearing this Aerrow" she cried.

"You have 3 seconds to let me in otherwise I'm using the master key to unlock the door" Iwarned my voice firm

"Please don't" she was begging now and it broke my heart to hear it.

I sighed "1" I started.

"Aerrow"

"2"

"Please please just let me be" Piper whimpered.

"3" I pushed the master key into the lock and unlocked the door. When I came in I gasped Piper's body sat crumpled on the opposite side of the bathroom she was shacking, her mirror was also shattered. I walked over to her side and hugged her, she continued to attempt to fight me off obviously not wanting me there but I wouldn't have it. She got one of her hands free and tried to push me away by pushing on my chest and when she did she left a red mark on my shirt. My breath hitched I grabbed her hand and was shocked at what I saw.

"Piper- your hand" I gasped.

"It's nothing" she whispered trying to get her hand from my grasp, I let go of her hand but in return I grabbed her and placed her on my lap she continued to struggle but not as strongly I could tell the past events were catching up with her. She eventually stop struggling and I heard her breathing even – she was asleep. I gently lifted her up and placed her on her bed, as I was about to leave her room I heard Piper whisper.

"Please I don't want to be alone tonight"

"You don't have to be" I whispered re-entering the room and lying down next to her. I cautiously wrapped my arms around her so not to scare her. She put her nose in the crock of my neck and sighed. Once again I heard her breathing even out, I let out a content sigh and slowly I allowed my eyes to shut.

**Hi...**

**So yep please don't kill me I will have another chapter out hopefully by the end of today or early tomorrow.**

**So till then,**

**From Shabangabang!**


	17. Chapter 17

Aerrow POV

I was content lying there with Piper- that was until Stork's annoyingly monotone voice spoke on the speakers.

"Terra Amazonia is ten minutes away" then everything went silent again.

I sighed putting my nose into Pipers hair and breathing her scent in.

"Aerrow" Piper whispered.

"Hmm" I mumbled into her hair.

"We need to get up"

"Why" I groaned.

"Do you not remember anything that happened yesterday?" she growled attempting to get out of my grasp.

"I do- but 5 more minutes won't kill us" I growled back holding her tighter to me.

"Aerrow" she hissed.

"Piper" I spoke firmly. Her next words were almost frantic.

"I don't want you here" she whispered.

"What?" I asked looking down at her.

"I don't want you here- you being her and just knowing about Balancers was a mistake" Piper whispered trying to get out of my grasp. I was in shock so she simply able to get herself away.

"A mistake?" I growled standing up- Piper also stood up and backed up a few steps.

"A mistake?" I growled again. Piper nodded and gestured for me to leave. I stared at her in shock she was asking ME to leave.

"Don't make this harder" Piper whisperer.

"For who? Me? ... Or you?" I hissed. Piper was taken aback by my respose so her answer was slow and hesitant but most of all it came out as a question.

"...Uh- you of course?" her tone made me want to laugh bitterly.

"Of course" I said sarcastically. I took a step towards her and in return she took a step back. With another step towards her she hit the wall behind her. I put my arms either side of her and leaned down next to her ear.

"Don't make this harder" I hissed. Her breathing hitched.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just because I need to die doesn't mean you do" she spat but then her face changed as she realised what she said.

"You- you were trying to make me believe you didn't want me so I can live" I asked shocked.

"No I just couldn't deal with your snoring for the rest of eternity" she said sarcastically.

"Of course I don't want you to die!" she shouted. Before I could respond Stork's voice came over the inter com.

"We are now landing on Terra Amazonia"

"Stay here!" Piper hissed shoving me off her and walking out the door. I collapsed onto Piper's bed and just absorbed her scent.

"This is so messed up" I mumbled into the pillow. We loved one another that should be enough.

But it never felt as if it was.

"God- you probably don't exists but if you do, hear my prayers! Piper needs help more than anyone I have ever known" I prayed though I knew that even If there was a god, I'd still be the one to answer my own prayer. 

"He won't answer you" a voice whispered behind him. Aerrow's head snapper around quickly. There standing in front of him was a person he didn't expect to see.

"I believe that people created him with their minds so that they had someone to blame if things didn't turn out right- someone they could talk to without the fear of sounding crazy" she continued.

"Of course that's what you believe you cold heartless bit-"

"You have every right to hate me but please keep thus convocation PG rated"

"Why should I keep this PG rated, you belong in horror films with that face" I hissed.

"Really? You've stooped as low as 'your face' comment- that's quiet childlike of you. Leader of the Storm Hawks"

"Pi- it seems you forget how old I truly am"

"Oh, and how old would that be Aerrow?"

I sighed "16"

"Well you are young aren't you?"

"Who are you to call me young? Are you not another piece of Piper, shouldn't you be 15? Piper's age" I asked.

"Balancers are ever going. Sometimes the Balancer themselves are reincarnated not Piper though, no Balancer past or present has ever been as strong as she, not even the first Balancer whom started the blood line" Pi spoke, firmly as if that was all she was going to answer.

"You answered several questions just them, but not my one. Should. You. Or. Shouldn't. You. Be. Piper's. Age?" I broke each word up to emphasize my point.

"So young yet so perspective, Piper was right to choose good over evil. Before you shout at me for the lack or my question answering I tell you. Balancers themselves are sometimes reincarnated, sometimes not as Piper so nicely shows us. Though Pip and I though classified another part of Piper we are technically spirits, we are the same spirits that 'guided' the first Balancer 1000 years ago"

"Y-y-your over a 1000 years old!" I gasped, Pi nodded slowly.

"Does Piper know this?" I asked.

"I didn't tell her" Pi started slowly, I nodded happy that Piper didn't know she may begin to dig into her mother's past if she knew Pip and Pi were a part of it.  
"But" that caught my attention.

"But what" I growled.

"Piper isn't like any other Balancer, she studied and channelled her power for a few summers-"

"A few summers?" I cut her off. Pi laughed, but I couldn't help but wince. For the way she laughed was bitter and it had an edge to it.

"You must understand young one, I have been around for such a long time that some of my original language comes out. As I was saying before Piper studied and practiced her powers for a few YEARS! And she came to the conclusion of what Pip and I were, which is why she has blocked us out for so long" Pi said, I opened my mouth to talk when Pi lifter her hand to quiet me. She raised and finger to her face to emphasize the fact I need to be quiet.  
Then I heard it, a scream.

"Quiet boy, we are on a part of Terra Amazonia that has not been heard of, there are mythical creatures that make you scariest nightmares look like picnics" Pi whispered.  
"Follow behind me as much as you hate to admit it I am the stronger one out of the two of us, and I do know a thing or two about the... _residents _of the place" Pi spoke in a hushed voice. Slowly we left the room and began to walk down the halls, when the door that lead to the bridge came into our sights we both let out an involuntary sigh that was until the power was cut.

"What!" Pi hissed but we froze because we could hear the shuffling of feet approaching us, and fast.

"RUN!" Pi shouted. We sprinted to the door, Pi raised her hand and mumbled a few words, and with a flick of her wrist it opened. We got in and Pi shut the door.

A loud noise echoed into the bridge from the outside of the bridge, then the most distinguishing imprints of fists were imbedded into the metal door.

"What is that?" I let out with a gasp. Pi went to answer but I heard a voice outside the door.

"Aerrow, please I scared. Let me in" it was Piper. I went to try and open the door but Pi stopped me.

"It isn't her"

"What do you mean it isn't her?" I shouted.

"Things here know how to enter your mind without your permission. To them here Piper is their princess; also by tradition if a princess has a mate then he is considered a threat. A threat that needs to be exterminated"

"That isn't Piper, because I'm Piper" I turned around and there stood Stork with Radar on his shoulder, Junko carrying Pip. Finally Fin carrying Piper in his arms.

"Are you okay" I asked her.

"Yeah" she croaked out "Apparently I was slowing us down so Finn took matters into his own hands" she laughed. Turning to Pi.

"Two things. 1) You lucky bitch, you didn't have to fight any! 2) Thanks for looking after him"

"That's okay Princess" Pi laughed.

"Finn put me down, everyone get into the very back corner of the room behind me" everyone followed Piper's instructions- even Pi.

"Let them in" Piper coughed. Pi nodded, raising her hands and opening the doors. 20 _people _ran into the room.

"Princess- I am Zenith of the Vampiric clan, these are my brothers. We were sent here to retrieve you and bring you back to our elders whom are to help you on your road of immortality" **(NO PIPER WILL NOT BE A VAMPIRE! IT'S CHEASY ENOUGH WITH PIPER BEING IMMORTAL!)**

"I know who you are Zenith, you helped my Grandmother when she was young- I see time has not been you enemy" Piper said, receiving chuckles from the entire crowd' of people.

The reason on as to why I was to reluctant on call the people, people was because yes they had the appearance of human people but the has some MAJOR differences.

They all looked between the ages of 15-25. I'm not gay but even I had to admit that they were far from non-attractive, all of them had pale white skin it looked as white as chalk. I could see that from the ones that were grinning at Piper's joke they had long sharp teeth on either side of their upper jaw. Though maybe scariest of all was their eyes, all shinning bloody red.

"Jokes aside, it's time to go Princess" someone said from the crowd.

Another voice spoke "But not before we have a snack"

Then they lunged. **  
**


	18. Chapter 18

(Piper's POV) ** I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER!**

They lunged at my family. At the love of my life.

"NO" I screamed placing up a force field around everybody. I was weak, but I was strong enough to fight them off.

"Princess- what is the matter?" Zenith asked, concern written in his features.

"I understand that by _tradition _you must hunt down humans as prey- but these ones here are my family. As some of you can understand that right was taken of me at a young age- do not be the result of my mental downfall if they were to die" I gasped, because of how much effort I was using due to my force field.

"PRINCESS! You are in pain, please stop- I assure you my men will leave you... _family _alone" Zenith promised.

"Zenith- your people they raised me, but I will not hesitate to kill them if they are to merely take a strand of hair out of my family head- Do. You. Understand?" I spoke firmly through my pain. He nodded and I knew that my family was safe- for now.

I released my shield and fell to the ground, I knew Aerrow began to run towards me but Pi stopped him for which I was thankful. One of the vampire males caught me.

"Take her to the elders, she had used to much power" Zenith instructed before I blacked out.

(Cyclonis' POV)

"Dark Ace!" I shouted. Dark Ace entered my crystal chamber- his clone was coming along just fine. I almost couldn't tell the difference.

"Yes, Master" he bowed in my presence, and I couldn't help but chuckle. This was the difference- the original Dark Ace knew where a line was and knew not to cross it, and yes he did call me master. But this clone acted as if he was some lost puppy! It was quiet funny really.

"We have been sitting in the shadows for too long, it is time to strike- and better yet because I know that a certain sister of my is learning to become an immortal-"

"I _absolutely hate_ to interrupt but... From what you've told me- she was pregnant with a spirit shouldn't she have died. And what of the crystal? Her memory was taken from her- I'm confused!" he explained.

"She was pregnant, and I'll get to that last. Her memory was taken from her but after spending a week as her darker self away from Aerrow it returned have the opposite effect I wanted it to have! And with the baby thing- I know she lived because the spirit got sent to me, though luckily for me, the fact I'm not a Balancer means I'm able to reverse the effects of the spirit by merely using a crystal" I explained.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

"Yes, well anyway. She is now on Terra Amazonia to learn the ways of the immortal. Giving us the perfect opportunity to strike!" I laughed wickedly. Dark Ace soon joined in on my laughter.

"When Master?" he asked the excitement of the kill lacing his eyes.

"I want you to get a thousand men-

"Master, we barely have 600" Ace spoke.

"Well get more! As I was saying, I want a thousand men and I want you to send 100 to 8 terras then I want 200 sent to terra Atmosia. Do you understand? I asked.

"Yes Master" he bowed one more time before leaving the Crystal chambers leaving me alone to experiments.

(Aerrow POV)

Piper collapsed and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't hold her in my arms and shield her away from the world that surrounded us.

"I understand you want to comfort her in anyway shape or form but the Vampiric people are defensive, and Piper is their Princess, and male that she calls and equal is a threat for they want to go against tradition and... force her into a loveless marriage with one of their people" Pi whispered so not to draw attention.

"Come on Dude, you can fight this. You are stronger then this- you need to stay strong not only for us and the Storm Hawks, and a family. But also for Piper- she needs you now more then ever and you can't act glum because you can't have her close to you. That is just plain selfish!" Finn said punching me lightly on the shoulder.

"I know but I can't just sit here! Piper and I- we've been through so much together, it almost feels unnatural to wait on the side lines!" I explained.

"Welcome to our world buddy. Stork, Junko and I find her to be a little sister and Radar looks are her as a maternal figure- she's special to all of us. And you sometimes blow us off with your protectiveness" Finn mumbled and I could only nod.

I wasn't going to deny any of it- I knew it was all true.

"It is now time for us to sit and wait, there has been a change in the wind. Something is coming, something bif. And if Piper's transformations doesn't happen soon and fast our lives as we no it will be..." Pi trailed off.

"Will be what?" Stork asked, eye twitching.

With a light smile which seemed to be forced. "Nothing, just as old women speaking a load of crap" she smiled one last time before walking away.


	19. Emotional Overdrive

HI GUYS!

This is the longest chapter by far.  
Also I have a pretty intense make out session in this chapter. And it isn't a happy one.

So read and enjoy!

THIS IS OVER 200 WORDS!

ANYWAY!

From,

Shabangabang.

(Piper POV)

I had woken up and refused to be carried by any vampire, for not only did it make me feel weak but also because I could see the discomfort in Aerrow's eyes.

I followed the vampires almost unwillingly.  
I knew that at any given moment the vampires could do something, and knowing Arrow...

I can only hope he has enough restraint to hold out for a little while.

"Huhhhh" I sighed, it wasn't meant to be out loud nor was it meant to be as loud as it was.

"Princess?" one of the vampires asked. I had to bite my tongue so not to correct him. I've always hated that name.

'_Princess'_ I though bitterly. My mother is- um, I mean _was _always insistent on that.

"Princess" he repeated again, I took a closer look at him. Mouse blond hair square jaw and blood red eyes.  
Unfortunately for me my lack of response caught the attention of Zenith...

"Princess Piper?" he questioned coming closer to me until he was firmly grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to face him.

"I-I'm fine, just caught in my thoughts I guess" I whispered determined to keep my eyes in contact with his.

Being a 'mated' Balancer means that on some level I can some sense what Arrow is feeling and thinking as he can with me...

And right now I could tell that my little staring competition with Zenith was making him quiet uncomfortable.

I wasn't a fan of losing in this particular game, but if I did not do something now Arrow would, and for that to happen would mean sudden death on his part.

Leading to an inevitable death of my own, by my own hands.

With one final glare that would make even Cyclonis cower, I looked away continuing my travel to the elders of the vampiric race.

(Pi POV)

I was almost amused watching Aerrow and Piper right now. Almost.  
I may have been acting all goody-two-shoes lately but that doesn't mean I have to keep my true nature at bay. I was chosen to be the dark personality for a reason!

Before I could stop myself I let out a dark chuckle, Finns head snapped towards me giving me a confused look.  
I smiled cheekily in a flirtatious matter in return and continue walking. Leaving him with a deep blush, leading down below his shirt.

I sighed, none of the Storm Hawks look any good!  
Hmmm, maybe I could catch myself some vampire. The smirk on my face grew.

I looked over to Aerrow his eye were borderline bloodshot.  
To the vampires it looked as if he had scratched his eyes, but to me I knew better.

I had had to endure everything Piper felt and thought about Aerrow.  
So as much as he and I would hate it, I know him inside out.

So I knew he wanted to cry right now, and him fighting back those tears he was giving his body a physical effect.  
I knew it was bad, but I couldn't help but smirk.

A wind blew around my shoulders distracting me from my thoughts, I could feel the darkness that lingered on the winds breath.  
And though the thought of welcoming instead of fighting such darkness was tempting, I knew I had to fight the urge.

Was this the darkness I had prophesised?  
It sure as hell felt as if it was... Cyclonis maybe- I need to take a de-tour.

I stopped mid-stride handed Pip to Stork and walked in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Stork hissed, catching the attention of the vampires, and in end Piper.

"I need to.. pay someone a visit" I smiled. I locked eye with Piper for just a second and she understood.

"Take my hover scooter" She said before she continued to walk the direction she was heading, vampires in tow.

I had been walking for 10 minutes when I heard a twin break from behind me. My head shot up and I got into a defensive stance.

"God! Calm down it's just me!" a voice called, soon reviling itself as Finn. My eyes darkened in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I screamed at him standing up.

"I was bored, can you imagine _**me**_ watching Piper go through something so cool that I can't have" he whined.

"Immortality is not that great and I want to hit you for the sheer fact you think it is anything but!" I growled, he winced.

"What do you mean? You get to live forever-"

"And watch all those you love die!" I cut him off.

"Pros and cons" I could not believe he blew off the subject of death so easily. I walked closer to him until our noses were almost touching.

"They are your family" I hissed in a whispered.

"I have to family, I am an orphan!" he growled in return, I wanted so badly to rip my hair out at the mere thought of him!

"You grew up together, saved each other from yourselves!" I growled!

"For what so I can stand in their shadow! Not this time, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" he moved closer if possible.

"And if I don't let you?" I hissed, fanning my breath over his face.

"The Finnster has master manipulation skills" He lowered his head. I was going to merely let his lips graze mine before pulling back but once out lips connected I kissed him back tangling my fingers into his golden spikes.

After less than 10 seconds I pulled away, shoving him hard enough that he landed on his arse.

"Kiss me again and you won't have any lips" I threatened before turning away, I heard him growl but ignored it. I had walked a good couple hundred feet when I felt Finn's hand on my shoulder spinning me around to face him before I could complain his lips once again came to mine. Only this time they crashed down.

This kiss wasn't like the first, the first was out of frustration seeing who would win our little banter.  
This kiss was out of rage.

I bit down on his bottom lip hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. He moaned half way through pain and pleasure.  
Before removing his lips from mine and latching them onto my neck nipping roughly as he went, I moaned.

He grabbed my ass lifting up placing my legs around his waist, slamming up against a tree.  
I roughly grabbed the roots of his hair and pulled hard. He moaned this time all pleasure, more used to the pain.

His hands on my arse gripped tighter, I knew I would have bruises. He slammed his lips back to mine taking my upper lip between his teeth and biting hard.  
Hard enough in fact my lip bled, once again he removed his lips from mine- only this time to lick the blood weeping from my bite.  
My moan was louder this time.

I dragged one of my hands from his hair and down his collar bone leaving a small trail of blood.  
I kissed my way down his neck until I licked the trail of blood clean.

Whatever this was leading to I knew it wouldn't be ending soon.

(Piper POV)

I hated being connected to her, why off all people did she need to hook up with Finn!  
When she said she needed to see someone I didn't think she meant it like that!

I may have told her she could use my hover scooted but if I find any sign that my scooter has been christened there will be hell to pay.

I sighed and continued walking; ignoring the feelings I was being effected by.  
Tonight I rest; tomorrow I learn to become immortal.

I just needed to decide whether or not I was comfortable with Aerrow becoming immortal with me.  
For me to allow it would be selfish, yet denying him this would be selfish to.

He loved me just as much as I loved him, that was how balancer's and their 'mates' worked.

I needed more time to think, but I didn't have the time! Why is this so hard? It is a simple yes or no question.  
I'm good at questions; I mean I'm pretty much the brains of the Storm Hawks! THEN WHY WAS THIS SO HARD!

_To become immortal is to die, for no one should outlive their time_. I remember my mother telling me this once.  
I was so young and never really understood, now though. Now I do.

I could deal with dying, if it meant I could save everyone else. Even though I do not understand why I am to become immortal.  
To kill Aerrow? I do not know if I can do that, it is drilled into my DNA after generations of Balancers, to '_**Protect you mate at all coasts**_'.

Killing Aerrow is really doing the opposite of that, yet keeping him alive whilst I die isn't protecting him either.  
Not only is it in my DNA to look after Aerrow, it is in his DNA to look after me.

If I was to die his mental health would soon dwindle, soon leading to his physical health decaying and soon he would die.  
Only he would be forever quiet, never to be with me.

Though both arguments were good I still couldn't decide, either way he dies.  
Either way I fail my duty as a Balancer.

I looked up at the sky.

"_I'm so sorry Mother, I hope you can forgive me"_

I continued walking keeping in my un-shed tears.

(Cyclonis POV)

"Dark Ace!" I called.

"Master" he replied as he entered the room bowing his head when he was in front of me.

"How many talons do we have now?" I asked.

"Making our way towards 800, may I ask why you wish to know?" Dark Ace answered his head still lowered.

"It seems one of Piper's 'alter ego' type things has felt a shift in power, meaning she will be visiting soon" I said, cringing at the word visit. Dark Ace noticed my re-action became intrigued.

"That worries you" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Fighting Piper, I can deal with, Piper's dark side... Not so much- her dark side has no restraints, meaning she fights with no regrets. Until the end" I explained, and I could tell he now understood my concerns.

"How long until the troops will be ready?" I asked.

"A month at best" he whispered, knowing full well I would not like that answer. Cracking the crystal in my hand I kicked my leg out crashing it into his chin lifting his head and sending him backwards.

I stalked towards him.

"A month?" I growled, "A _**MONTH**_!"

"Pi will be here in days and Piper's transformation will end not too long after and you say A MONTH!" I screeched.

"The best I can give you is 900 in a week and a half- even then it would be a push" he chocked out.

"It will have to do, now only hope that Pi takes longer than expected to get here!" I hissed stomping on his chest sending him back towards the ground before stalking my way from Dark Ace.

In truth, I was taking out my worries on him. Not that I would admit that.  
_Allowing emotions to cloud ones judgement would be fatal on all decisions one made._  
I remember my step mother telling me this, she was so twisted and I admired her for it.

She chose evil, chose my father.  
He was sad when he thought she would choose light over darkness, sometimes he would drown his worries with alcohol.  
Other days he would take out his worries on me.

She literally was the Angel of Darkness. She was more like the direct path in the darkness. I say this only because for her to be the light in the darkness she would have to be good.  
Letting out a dark chuckled as I remember that she was anything but good.

I miss her, maybe I should visit her wherever she was now.  
May she be dead or alive.

I chuckled before walking down the halls to continue some crystal studies.

Hi, so WOW, emotional Cyclonis!

So I hope you like, I'm going to try and upload more often now!


End file.
